Sinful Games
by StValentineSt
Summary: Eric finally meets his match in a form of an enticing woman Lily, who seems to be oblivious to all the laws of both humans and vampires, casting aside the proud vampire as if a useless toy. But no human woman is capable of escaping Eric, or is she?
1. High Stakes

**Yep, you've stumbled upon another Eric Northman fanfiction... I'm not sure if I've managed to keep him in his character, but I tried to. And he doesn't come into action until next chapter, but I really enjoyed creating the main female lead, so, hopefully, you'll like her too.**

**The time-line is sometime after the first book, for my convenience Bill and Sookie are happily dating and Eric is not mesmerized with Sookie too much. The book characters belong to Charlaine Harris and I'm just borrowing them for a while to satisfy my wild fantasies of hot vampires ^^ Well, enjoy! **

**P.S: the story is mature for there will be MATURE scenes later on, so blame yourself if you ignore this and read something inappropriate for your age. **

* * *

The night was dark and cloudy with no stars in the sky. Even the full moon hid behind the veil of the heavy rain clouds. My high heels clicked rhythmically on the concrete tiles as I wondered if I already had enough of Louisiana for now. Perhaps, it was time to move on. Little did I know that coming to Shreveport this night was gonna change everything in my life. And even if I did, I would still have come. After all, who doesn't want to spice up their life a tiny bit?

As I pondered about my possible leave towards new lands and cities, I continued on walking across the street in my usual manner, moving my hips only slightly so that it seemed rather natural, yet, at the same time sexy enough to capture a man's attention. I smiled to myself, knowing I couldn't look any better than I already did. I noticed some beggar on the street and winked at him playfully, which made him follow me with his eyes and lick his dried up lips as he let out a heavy longing sigh. Oh my, oh my. I grinned. Well, perhaps, I'll let him enjoy himself some time when I'm completely bored and feeling kind enough. I just love the eyes of men on me. I could bathe in their hungry stares all day and night without a break. I just couldn't help it – such was my nature. Men always thought they were the predators and whenever they saw a decent prey their so called hunting instincts would kick in. But for me, it was just the same, only the other way around. I was the predator and they were my little cute bunnies I could play with to my heart's content and then sink my teeth in. Not literally, of course. I'm not some crude being like those vampires that splat blood everywhere they go. No, no, I'm more elegant at that matter.

I halted for a moment, realizing I must have reached my destination and looked at the sign of the club across the street. "Fangtasia". I cocked my brow. Now that's just… just. I really didn't know what to think of it. The owner of the club must be one intriguing man. Or woman. On another note, I couldn't believe those stupid bitches aka my colleagues invited me here. Here of all the places in Shreveport.

I shook my head and walked towards the entrance. I was so glad I had decided to go with my sexy bad girl look today. Sometimes I liked playing the silent and innocent girl type, which was actually like honey to bees when talking about men. They felt so powerful, when they managed to seduce some innocent sheep that it made me chuckle every single time. And sometimes I'd play the part of an intelligent upper class business woman, bent on keeping her schedule even in bed. You wouldn't believe how many men fantasized about sex in an office building. I had many roles to play, many kinds of women I could impersonate… Oh, but forget it. Today I was bent on going all wild and I was happy as hell I did. It was widely known vampires enjoyed seeing lots of naked skin. Also, it was my colleagues that invited me here, so I just couldn't ruin my perfect image of a slut, now could I?

Anyways, today I was wearing my black leather mini skirt, which was plated below the waist and was decorated with metal rings. The waistband was adorned with a horizontal corset style lacing with black laces.

For my top I chose a white shirt which was tied up just below my chest. It was unbuttoned so that just a bit of my sexy black bra was showing up. I was also wearing black laced up high heels and when I say high, I do mean high. I doubt many women could walk in them longer than for an hour. I could though. Try practicing for a few hundreds years and maybe you'll be as graceful as I am.

I had curled my dirty blonde hair into light curls that fell down on my shoulders and I had applied my evening make-up. Not too much, just the way I liked it – black eye-liner and some eye shadow that gave my chocolate brown eyes a soft silver tint. And, of course, a lipstick, a very light hue of pinkish color, which almost seemed to be my natural lip color. I never really liked make-up too much. A truly sexy woman could seduce a man even without any make-up and wearing clothes of a nun. Trust me, she can. Already done it myself. A few times even. Well, what can I say? It was just too much fun.

I ruffled my curls one more time and crossed the street, putting on my never failing smile. A tall blonde woman in black leather clothes was standing by the entrance, checking the IDs of some young girls. I figured they just climbed over their 18 and wanted to try something new. Well, good luck to them. Meanwhile, I carefully examined the woman and frowned mentally, immediately realizing she was a real true vampire. So, the club name didn't lie. A vampire club. Just suave. I let out a slight sigh. I didn't like vampires that much. Arrogant blood suckers. So totally useless to me.

Still, I never backed down on an invitation, especially if it came from those pathetic girls Sasha and Lara. My so called colleagues. As part of my incredibly amazing collection of powers that I managed to develop over the years, I could strongly feel the moods of the people around me. And every time I met those two, I could feel their jealousy seep through. They hardly hid it too. Well, it figures though. I did steal their best clients, after all.

I worked at a human club "Passion" as a dancer and entertainment girl. I just loved the job. What could be better than an entire hall full of lustful men, sticking their dirty money up my bra or my tight shorts? Now don't start thinking that I am some kind of an every day slut - I don't sleep with anyone around, but I AM an attention whore. That one, I admit to. A smile crept up my lips as I remembered the enraged stares of the two blondes when I took away their usual clientele. Meh, what can I say? The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. My most favorite line of all times.

Anyhow, if I didn't fuck around with everyone, that didn't mean other people didn't think so. Usually I'd accept most of the advances from the male population and no one knew just how many men had spent their nights in my wide and comfy bed. No one knew what I did with them either. I never chose men that would chat about their own experiences with others. And even if they did, I was sure it was discrete enough and could only bring me more men to feed upon. Still, even though men were merely my nutritional source, I sure knew how everything looked like from the outside. My guess was that everyone believed I was a slut who didn't even choose whom to sleep with and that actually served my purposes, crazy as it may sound. It was way easier to seduce men when they thought I was an easy going girl. And when I did – mmm, dinner, here I come!

I returned from my little dreamland when the blonde vampire woman asked me for my ID in a rather irritated voice. I guess this wasn't the first time she did it. Sometimes I do get carried away.

I smiled at her my charming and seductive smile, my voice with a slight tint of flirt, "Do I look like a teenager to you, Miss?"

She raised her brow and looked me up and down, a smirk creeping up her lips. "Mmm… you do smell deliciously, but… I still need to see your ID."

I smiled wider, giving my ID to her, "Sure thing, Miss."

She looked it over, her eyes scanning for my age, "Ah, 25, huh. How sweet it is."

"My lucky number," I winked at her playfully.

She smiled as she leaned over a tiny bit too close, giving me my ID back, "I never forget pretty faces and you're on my list already."

I took the ID and flashed a smile at her. "I shall consider that as an honor."

She chuckled and followed my retreating figure with her eyes that glistened with what I'd call slight interest. Well, looky here. I caught myself a vampire girl. Too bad she was rather old. I can't feed on old vampires. After all, how can I feed on someone's life force when they're already dead?

I entered the club and took in my new surroundings. Black and red. Whores here and there. Fangbangers. Pretty vampire dancers. And, something much more appealing, something that made me grin in content from ear to ear for I immediately felt the heavy seductive atmosphere come down on me. Ah, the lust, all the hidden desires, the passion, the craving… Everything I ever loved was here. Even more. I took a deep breath, my body tingling from all the life force that resided here. Sure, there were many vampires here, but I could sense even more humans. Ah, the cute little humans, how sweet their energy is. I licked my lips in anticipation. Perhaps, vampire clubs aren't that bad, after all. So many puny humans brimming with life, ready to offer themselves up on a golden plate. It's a pity there were so few straight men. Gays were out of league for me. Their life force weren't that tasty and their preferences kind of differed from mine. Other than them, there were lots of young Goth girls, acting all slutty and seductively. Ha. Pitiful creatures, which have no idea what real seduction is. I couldn't help keeping my grin on as I scanned the club for my so called friends.

I found them in the back corner table and as I did, I cursed in my mind. Having finally scanned the entire club for a potential evening meal, I realized there were but a few straight human men this time around. Most of males were vampires and I didn't like hooking up with vampires. They were dead. No life force whatsoever. Need I even say more?

And women… well, I wasn't that good with women. They were just so… complicated. I'll leave them to my brothers in nature incubi, which were real pros when it came down to women. For me, men were easier to deal with. You just come up to them, seduce them and suck them dry. Well, not dry, perhaps. In this time and age I had to be extra careful. Back in the middle ages it was all so easy. You suck some human dry and live happy and satiated for a month or two, while the silly policemen and doctors give in to the belief it was all a work of a demon. Not that they were wrong. But nowadays, humans are much more curious. They just have to find a scientific explanation. And now, when the vampires came out in the open, no one would ever leave such an interesting case alone. They would dig deeper and deeper until they came down to the truth. I didn't want that. No way in hell.

I'd better stay in the shadows, feeding off those petty humans, fulfilling their little sex fantasies. They get their deepest desires realized, I get my dinner, both sides leave happy and content. Where's the sin in that?

I walked across the club hall, feeling the intense stares that men gave me. Being a succubus is sure fun. Seducing men could never be easier than that. All I need is a little wink their way, and some of the weakest ones are ready to give up their lives for me. In my long and somewhat repetitive life I found real pleasure in seducing men. It was a game I played and I was damn good at it. Not all men were easy though. When I was young I made many mistakes and I learned from them. Now I could wrap any living man around my finger in a matter of minutes. The older I got, the more experienced I was and the stronger my charms became. There was no human that would reject me. Sooner or later, I'd get him. And this wasn't just a speculation, it was a fact.

As I smiled charmingly at some men glancing my way I continued on walking towards a table in the corner, where I noticed Sasha and Lara. They were both blondes, but a lighter color than mine, and they were wearing some really tight mini dresses with huge décolletages. Not very original. They looked like twins, if you ask me. Perhaps, they were. Who knows? I chuckled softly and waved my hand at them, purposefully turning towards the bar first. Let them fume.

I smiled at the dark haired barman, who was clearly a vampire, and ordered my favorite drink, "Lilian Forever, please."

The vampire cocked his brow and then grinned, showing his white fangs. "Sure thing, sugar."

I guess he was rather surprised as not many people drank this cocktail, but to me it was one of the best drinks. Not to mention the name. Lilian Forever, more commonly known as the White Lady. Nice. A perfect match to my own name too.

The barman returned to me in a few minutes with the drink, which was rather fast, but I figured the incredible vampire speed allowed him to be that quick. He gobbled me up and down with his black eyes and I smiled, thanking him. He was rather cute. For a vampire, that is.

I took my glass and made my way across the hall towards the sexy fake twins Sasha and Lara. Gee, even their names rhymed. On my way I noticed a man sitting in something that seemed much like a throne covered in fur. He was tall and muscular with long blonde hair. His eyes were directed towards some dancing girls, who clearly tried their best at their seduction techniques, yet, his stare was that of a complete and utter boredom. Sitting like that he seemed almost like a king watching over his territory. I quickly scanned his aura for any signs of life and cursed under my breath, realizing he was long dead. Pity. He looked hot in that unbuttoned black shirt and jeans, which failed to hide his… uh, merits.

I turned away having lost any interest in him and flashed a smile at my colleagues, "Hello there, pretty ladies. Having fun?"

They beamed some fake smiles at me and then each of them hugged me lightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it today," Lara said in her annoying pitchy voice.

"Oh, yes, the three of us are gonna rock this club, don't you think?" Sasha added in a pretended friendly tone. "Especially you, Lily, seeing as you're all ready for tonight." She eyed me up and down and I could feel her anger almost physically.

"I was born ready," I grinned at them as I wondered what the real reason for them inviting me here was. I knew very well they harbored no friendly feelings towards me.

On the other hand, who cares? I'll find out sooner or later. The two kept smiling and started chattering with me, so I kept up the dialogue. Oh, how I wish I could just suck them dry. Perhaps, I'll do it when I finally decide to leave the town. I can always dump their bodies somewhere the police will never find them. Or, perhaps, bury them deep in the forest? Yeah, that could work. I doubt any one would ever miss them.

Meanwhile, the two went on to the dance floor, showing off their so called sexy moves. I stayed by the table, sipping my drink. Let them enjoy the spotlight for now. Somehow, my mood suddenly went down and I quietly scanned the area for someone worthy of my attention. I felt kind of hungry, if you know what I mean. The scent of the fresh life force had this kind of an effect on me. As a succubus, I had to constantly feed on life force or any life energy I could find.

Personally, I found the Fae kind to be the most delicious, but a few centuries ago they went into hiding and have yet to be back. Also, their knowledge about sex was rather limited. Now, take humans, for example. Their fantasies about sex were beyond anything a fairy could ever imagine. It was incredibly fun playing with them in their dreams, granting their deepest desires. The happier the human was, the more life I could suck out of him. I never sucked humans dry though. If I did, they'd die. That was far too much of a hassle in these modern times we were living in. However, for this very reason, I had to feed more often. A succubus received the biggest amount of life the moment a person died and could go on living for about a month with no need to feed. Yet, as I made my shift with about half of the energy my preys had, I needed to feed at least once a week. Well, usually I fed twice or thrice a week, purely because I could allow it for myself. And, it was fun.

I admit I found pleasure in granting these wild dreams of humans. Each of them was different; each of them with their own needs and wishes. I got used to this kind of lifestyle and I never even imagined things could be different. And how could they be different?

"You, my dear, are the most beautiful little creature I've ever met in my long lasting life," I then heard a deep male voice behind me and turned around to face a rather young looking man.

Though I doubted he was actually young. He must be dead for at least fifty or so years for I could feel only droplets of life force simmering inside him. That's one more thing I truly hated about vampires – I could never see them coming. I could feel any living human coming closer to me, but I felt nothing when a vampire was nearby and that was scary in its own way. Not all vampires could be affected by my charms and if a vampire was old enough I would lose to him strength and speed vise as well.

Meanwhile, I flashed a thousand dollar smile at my new suitor and cocked my head to one side, "You think?"

The man was rather tall with dark black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, I know," he whispered in a voice he must have considered seductive. Is he trying to glamour me? Or whatever it's called in the vampire world.

I smiled even wider as I took a few steps closer to him, bending my head so that he could clearly see my neckline, "Then, I shall trust in your judgment, kind sir."

The man grinned as his hand reached out towards my neck, his fingers running along it, his voice now husky, "Shall we find a more private place, babe?"

I chuckled mentally as I could bet he thought he was the one doing the seduction. For a vampire he seemed to be real easy to manipulate. Well, for starters, he'll be good enough. Vampires did have their own advantages too. I could suck their remaining life force till there was nothing left and the next minute they'd just walk away as if nothing was wrong. After all, they had no need for the life energy that still lingered in their bodies, so they felt no difference.

Yet, just as I was about to answer him, one more vampire male appeared by my side, eyeing me hungrily.

"I see you've caught yourself quite an eye candy, Steve?"

Steve glared at him angrily, his lips parting slightly to show his fangs. I felt up the new vampire and realized he was even younger than the first, meaning he had much more life force too. Well, well, well… Aren't this my lucky day?

As the vampires glared at each other, trying to figure out the situation between them silently, I put my glass down on the table and intervened, smiling seductively, "I didn't know tonight's entertainment came in doubles…"

The two turned to me somewhat surprised and I took the opportunity, wrapping my arms around their waists.

"Now, now. Please, don't fight, kind gentlemen. I'm sure there are ways we can ALL have fun together," I smirked at them playfully and noticed how they both grinned.

Gee, young vampires these days. All it takes is a little nudge. Yet, it was not meant to come true as my two lovely "friends" interrupted our sweet moment together.

"Oh, my, Lily," Lara eyed the vampires almost enviously. "You sure don't waste your time."

I turned to her, feeling the two vampires tense in slight irritation. "Why waste time when the night is so short?"

"Oh," Sasha let out a short fake chuckle. "How true, Lily."

The vampire I came to know as Steve wrapped his arm around my waist almost as if I already belonged to him and whispered into my ear, "Say your goodbyes to these ladies, babe."

I frowned. I hated it when men ordered me around.

"Sure," I answered smiling and looked up straight into his green eyes, whispering only for him to hear, "wait for me quietly till I myself call for you."

Then, I turned to the other vampire, staring at his eyes as well, "You too, sugar, wait for me with Steve over there."

The vampires nodded, my words ringing in their heads as absolute orders and turned around, leaving me with my friends. Really, so easy to manipulate. I felt glad my succubus charm was strong enough to affect such young vampires as these two. This time, too, it did not fail me and worked on them perfectly. All I needed was to look in their eyes, use my special tone on them and they would listen to any command I gave them. I loved using this power of mine on vampires. It was so fun to see those arrogant creatures listening to every single word I said. And they were so proud of being the higher race. Ha. Men.

Well, coming back to now and here, after the vampires turned away, I turned to Sasha and Lara only to find them gaping at the two leaving vampires. They regained their composure rather quick though and their eyes pierced me like darts.

"I see you're not holding back, huh," Sasha hissed.

I merely shrugged as I took my glass and sipped my favorite Lilian Forever, "Should I?"

Lara grinned suddenly and sat down on the chair by the table. "Well, why don't we play a little game, then?"

"A game?" I echoed, smirking. Finally, we're getting to the point.

"Yes, a game," Sasha grinned.

"Details?" I asked, still keeping my smile on. One thing I learned – always smile.

"A game of seduction," Lara smirked at me.

"Ohhh, I love those!" I exclaimed and grinned contently.

Are those two out of their minds? They want to play a seduction game with me? ME?

"The rules are simple," Sasha continued. "Each of us has 10 minutes to seduce someone from this hall. You choose for us and we choose one for you."

I smiled widely, showing my perfect white teeth, "I like the sound of that, so far."

"Great," Lara nodded. "Who goes first, then?"

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. "What do you say if we spice things up a bit?"

"Spice up?" Sasha looked at me, starting to get nervous.

I smiled innocently as I continued. "Let's make this into a bet."

"A bet?" Lara furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are we betting on?"

"Well," I licked my lips, eyeing them mockingly. "What about our lives?"

The girls gulped, staring at me baffled. I chuckled, "Just kidding, sillies. I was thinking about, perhaps, our jobs?"

"Jobs?" Sasha repeated quietly, her eyes widening.

"We all know "Passion" has one too many dancers. Someone will have to go sooner or later," I noted nonchalantly. "Why don't we decide it this way? Whoever loses, quits her job. So to say, the winner takes it all."

"But… it is impossible to get another dancer job at this time of the year. All the clubs are full on staff," Sasha shook her head.

"That's the whole point, silly," I noted, taking a sip from my glass.

As I stood with my back to the hall, I didn't notice a pair of grayish eyes watch our trio intently. I had no idea the blonde king I was eyeing just moments ago was now listening in to our conversation with peaked interest. I, however, was rather ignorant of the attention he was giving to our corner.

"Why don't I even make it easier for you?" I asked smirking. "You two can team up against me, if you wish. Surely you two can get one guy head over heels for you, right?"

"You can't take it back. We're on," Lara suddenly said.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Sasha screamed at her in panic.

"There's no way us both will lose to her!" Lara hissed at Sasha and I grinned. Perfect. I'll get rid of them both in one shot. And no killing involved. Clean and easy.

"But if we team up, doesn't it mean we both lose our jobs if we lose the game?" Sasha gripped Lara's hand pleadingly.

"Oh, don't be such a sissy!" Lara hissed at her again. "We are the best dancers in "Passion"! How can we lose?"

"Uh-uh-uh!" I hummed. "Not the best dancers, not any more."

I grinned, igniting them even more and soon enough Sasha flared up, "We're on, you bitch!"

"Great, though I wonder about the bitch part," I said in a rather carefree manner as I emptied my glass. "I'll go for a refill and find someone for you two to seduce."

They both nodded, eyeing me angrily and I smiled, having almost forgotten to ask the most important question, "By the way, how far do we have to go in those 10 minutes?"

The two stared at me baffled for a moment.

"How… far?" Sasha echoed confused.

"Well, yes," I replied nonchalantly, "like hugging, kissing… fucking?"

"I-I thought it was merely getting a date!" Sasha exclaimed, gripping Lara's arm once again.

Tch, amateurs. How did they even survive in that club?

"Kissing," Lara answered firmly, looking back at my eyes. Ohh. So determined. I like that.

"A deep kiss to the lips," she added. "Mouth to mouth, French or whatever."

"Lara?!" Sasha nudged her. "Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up, we can do it," Lara grumbled and I turned around, smiling to myself.

This just can't get any better. As I made my way towards the bar, I cast my glance all over the hall, trying to find someone suitable for the task. I needed a man that could withstand Lara's and Sasha's advances. Of course, I could send them to one of the boys I caught earlier. I was sure those two vampires wouldn't cast even a second glance at them. Having remembered my two playboys I glanced at their corner and smiled contently as I saw them sit quietly, completely ignorant to some tourist gay boys, who desperately tried to get their attention. Good. I guess my charms worked even better than I expected. Truthfully, it's been some time since my last run-in with vampires. Actually, I didn't know that much about them. Just the main things everybody else knew. Vampires never were the center of my attention as they were utterly useless to me. Even an old human male was a much more delicious meal than a young vampire one.

As I looked around the room, my eyes came across the blonde man in the throne once again. He was staring at me, his eyes following my movements. I smiled and winked playfully at him before turning away and halting by the bar. Hmmm. The king of the club, huh. Old, yet hot. Arrogant, no doubt. Bored. Intelligent and smart. Yet again, bored. Seen everything already, most probably. Bored. And… sick of the slutty girls coming to his club. Perfect.

Meanwhile, the barman came to me and flashed almost a friendly smile at me. Gee, some men were just attracted to me even without any charms. I smiled back and winked at him.

"Fill me up?" I asked and then made an "o" with my lips as if suddenly having realized my mistake. "Oops, I meant the glass, of course."

The barman chuckled, his fangs showing through his parted lips, as he went away and came back with my lovely drink in a short moment. Wow, vampires sure are fast when they want it.

"I can fill you up any time, babe," he said, giving the glass to me, touching my fingers feather lightly. "Just come round the bar right before the closing hours."

I flashed my perfect smile at him as I replied playfully in exact same words he said to me the last time, "Sure thing, sugar."

I heard the barman laugh as I turned around and walked away towards my two colleagues, having already chosen the perfect man for them. Truly, tonight was my night.

* * *

"What are you smirking about this time?" Pam asked her partner slightly intrigued as she halted beside him.

"Don't you think tonight is going to be rather amusing?" He asked in his deep voice, his eyes trailing away.

She followed his stare and cocked her eyebrow clearly recognizing one of the three girls by the far corner table.

"Lily White,' she quoted from her memory. "25 years old, not a virgin, but still a curious one."

"Oh yes," Eric noted. "Most curious."


	2. Pride

**And here is chapter 2 for my Eric story. Hopefully, he's not too out of his character. ^^ Also, please review, cause I'd be happy to receive comments! .**

* * *

"You want us to seduce Eric Northman?!" Sasha gasped and fell down on her chair, her strength leaving her.

I merely shrugged. "If that's the name he goes by, then yes."

Lara was glaring at me hatefully as her eyes shifted from me to Sasha and then to me again.

"Do you have even the slightest idea who he is?" Sasha continued to panic. "He's the oldest one around here! He could snap us like a twig!"

"All the more fun," I grinned mischievously.

"You're one sick bitch," Lara hissed at me and pulled Sasha after herself as she headed off towards the throne of the self-proclaimed king.

I watched them move through the crowd rather amused, pondering if they're really gonna get themselves killed in case they take things a tiny bit too far. Still, I highly doubted Eric would risk killing a human in his own bar. He should have enough of IQ to realize this would be quite a rough mistake. On the other hand, he DID call his club FANGtasia. Yep, there's no telling what he might do.

I took another sip of my drink calmly. Worse case scenario – I won't have to worry where to hide the bodies, it will all be on his shoulders. I smiled contently. Everything's gonna work out perfectly.

The next few minutes simply flew by as I watched a comedy show called "How to appall the big bad vampire". Really, and those girls called themselves the best dancers in "Passion"? If that's true, the situation was even worse than pathetic. I sighed. Those two will never seduce him by simply moving their hips and panting as if they're high on drugs. Truly, where has the art of seduction gone? I smiled to myself softly as I remembered the beautiful dances of subtle temptation in the Far East and then down lower in Egypt and Arabia. Ohhh, humans sure knew how to have fun back in the ancient ages…

I licked my lips as memories flushed over me. I looked at my watch. Still 6 minutes to go. Hmmm. That's just enough time for a dance. I smirked to myself as I put the glass down on the table and headed towards the center of the hall. The dancers were dancing to the rhythmical beat of the music and I simply slid among them, a wide smile stretched on my lips. Dancing was one of my biggest passions as it was one of the strongest seduction techniques humans had ever created.

The dancers on the hall parted surprised as they saw my body move in swiftly among them. I spun around and lifted my arms up, ruffling my hair. My body caught the rhythm of the music immediately and I started moving to the beat in perfect agile motions. My entire body swung and spun, mesmerizing and tempting, my arms stretching and retracting as my curls fell on my face, hiding and once again revealing my blazing and burning eyes. I moved fast, I moved slow, then fast again and then came to a sudden halt pausing my body in a most seductive shape in mid air as if I had frozen in one of my dancing positions. The eyes of both men and women, vampires and humans, were all on me as I suddenly moved down and then up again and then froze once more only to fly across the hall in a passionate movement. My eyes flared with fiery fire of sheer libido, my true nature seeping through in every movement I made. My dancing was like nothing they'd ever seen before. It incorporated the beauty and temptation of the belly dance, the heat and passion of flamenco and the grace and lightness of waltz. I danced like I always did – like there was no tomorrow, running all wild and giving in to the beats and cords of the music until it stopped ringing and my body froze in the last crescendo.

As I rose from the floor, my eyes still burning in passion and the feeling of freedom, everyone around stared at me in respectful awe, humans and vampires alike now attracted to me as never before. I retreated to my table content and totally relaxed. But as I reached out for my glass, my great mood was ruined by my two most favorite human girls. Do note the sarcasm.

"You really did outshine yourself tonight," Lara commented spitefully.

I turned to her and smiled, sipping my drink.

"You little slutty bitch!" Sasha hissed at me. "You totally ruined our moment!"

"Does that mean you failed?" I asked innocently.

"YOU-" Sasha was held back by Lara, who could still control herself somewhat.

"Eric summoned you," she said with a cocky smile.

I merely raised my brow questioningly. "So?"

The only summoning I was familiar with was the one when you draw a magical circle, seal it with blood and summon a demon for your little selfish whims. Or a devil. Whichever one you prefer. Though such games rarely had a happily ever after ending.

"It means you must go to him," Sasha glared at me spitefully.

I shrugged. "Meh, don't wanna."

"It's not a matter of wanting," Sasha stared at me baffled. "You MUST go."

"Why?" I asked and cast a glance towards the blond king. "What is he gonna do if I don't? Suck my blood? Throw me out of his club? Not a big deal, considering I don't really like this place."

"You… you are unbelievable!" Sasha plopped down on a chair, shaking her head.

Lara merely chuckled as she eyed me angrily. "Oh, you will go there, Lily. And you know why? Cause your bet target is there!"

She grinned contently and I glanced at her surprised. "You want me to seduce the man that you just failed to seduce?"

"Oh, no, no," Lara grinned. "Not a man."

I cocked my brow, an ominous feeling creeping into my head.

"Your target is Pam."

"Pam?" I echoed confused. "Pam who?"

"Pam the vampire next to Eric," Lara replied and Sasha cackled.

"Serves you right," Sasha noted. "I wonder how Eric will react when he sees you going for his partner instead of him. Ha-ha, hopefully, he'll snap your neck."

I merely stared at them taken a back. Don't tell me they planned it all from the start.

"Do you really think we haven't noticed how you always avoid women?" Lara asked. "You always accept all the advances from your male suitors, but reject any you get from the females."

I smiled charmingly at her, "Well, what can I say? I don't swing that way."

"Well, then, you'd better start right about now," Sasha laughed as she pushed me lightly. "Oh, and you only have 5 minutes. Don't you think it's fair after the show you just put on?"

"Tick tock, tick tock," Lara grinned and motioned with her hand for me to hurry.

I scoffed at her, refusing to back down and gulped down the last of my drink. I really should have killed these two long ago.

I turned around and headed towards the blond king and his right hand Pam slowly. I needed a plan and quick. My charms won't work on her, most probably. I've never tried it on a female vampire before. And she is a woman. And I only have 5 minutes. And… everything is against me. So then, the only approach that can still work out is the one none of the people here would ever think about in my place.

The truth.

Oh, yes. That one might work. This Pam seemed like she was slightly into me. Perhaps, she won't mind playing along a little.

I smiled widely as I reached the blond king. I glanced at him, my eyes never leaving his face and his grey ones following my movements. I halted just a few steps away from him, my smile never wavering. I wonder how old he really is.

"My friends said you wanted to see me, kind sir," I said, cocking my head to my right in a rather innocent fashion, yet, knowing quite well it showed my bare neck to both him and Pam.

From earlier experience I knew vampires found my scent rather attractive. It seemed that my blood, which was brimming with sheer life force, was a rare delicacy for them and it was one of the many reasons I avoided vampires. I once made the mistake of letting a vampire get carried away and that resulted in me losing almost half of my blood. I felt so weak I almost went berserk and ended up sucking a few humans completely dry. And trust me, you don't wanna see a succubus go berserk. We become quite dangerous creatures when we're too hungry.

Meanwhile, the blond vampire gave me a small smirk and replied in a slow, deep voice, "Where did you learn to dance?"

Ohhh, what a tempting voice. So… manly. Enticing. Alluring. I can see why those humans would fall for him.

"Oh, you know how it is," I answered waving my hand nonchalantly. "A little bit here, a tiny bit there. Did you, perhaps, find it to your liking, sir?"

"Yes," he nodded slightly, his eyes staring straight into mine. I realized they only seemed to be grey from afar. Somewhere deeper I could notice hues of an amazing blue color. "Indeed, I did."

I smiled even wider, parting my lips slightly, letting my perfect teeth show, and turned my head to the vampire woman next to the blond male. Pam. My real target.

"What about you, Miss?" I asked, my voice coated in soft silky tones. "Have I, by any chance, moved up by a few positions in that list of yours?"

For a moment, she stared at me somewhat surprised; as if she could not believe I actually managed to divert my attention from Eric the King and even dared to ask something of her.

I took a few small steps towards her, not breaking my eye contact with her, putting all of my charms to work. "Well, have I?"

I saw her eyes simmer with zest, but her vampire nature was still strong.

"I thought you don't swing that way," she noted with slight sarcasm and I cursed in my head. She heard. Still, my smile did not waver and my eyes never gave away anything I felt.

Now I stood mere centimeters away from her and my fingers touched her arm feather lightly, slowly running up to her shoulder and then freezing there for a moment before starting to draw light teasing circles.

"With you," I whispered, narrowing my eyes tantalizingly. "I don't mind trying."

I noticed her eyes flare up in sudden lust and interest.

"Well," I suddenly smirked and waved my hand nonchalantly, making her question my sudden change in attitude. "Truthfully, I made a bet with my friends that you'd kiss me."

I looked up at her once again, my lips parted seductively, my voice barely a whisper, "Wanna try?"

Her eyes gobbled me up hungrily, her lips parting to show her fangs. She was practically mine, just a tiny bit more and…

"Pam," a cold deep voice immediately dispelled all the charm I managed to put on her and I saw her eyes grow cold in seconds. "Don't you have something to do?"

She smiled and turned around, leaving me all baffled and confused. Shit. That little… arrogant sucker. I turned to the blond vampire Eric, my eyes burning in anger. I HAD HER. I needed just three more seconds…

My angry eyes met his cold and bored ones and for a moment we just stared at each other, neither of us wanting to break the contact first. Glancing away meant losing.

Yet, I was the one who did it first, as I got distracted by a pat on my shoulder.

"Time's up, Lily," Lara laughed. "Don't forget your resignation letter tomorrow."

I turned to the two, watching them go away as they chuckled maybe a bit too happily. Oh, great. I glanced back at Eric, my eyes staring at him angrily.

"You happy now?"

"Why would I be?" He asked innocently, yet, with a content smile on his lips.

"Well, you just made me lose my job," I replied smugly.

"Oh, right," he noted, looking at me. "That little bet of yours."

I narrowed my eyes on him. So, vampires do have good hearing. "You do know it's rude to listen to other conversations, right?"

"I do now," he answered, a playful smile on his lips. He was really enjoying this.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, my eyes narrowing onto him in anger.

"If it's about the job," he said slowly, "I can take care of that easily."

Now I was really angry. Did he really think I cared about that job? I could get any job I wanted! All I needed to do was bat my eyelashes at someone and voila!

"It's not about the job," I spat out enraged. "It's about pride."

"Pride?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Pride in being a whore?"

For a moment, my mind went blank and I thought I was gonna jump on him right here and now, but then my nature overpowered my rage and I merely flashed a self-confident and charming smile at him, which seemed to bewilder him. Perhaps, he was expecting a flare of anger, which would have been a normal reaction for any other woman, even a prostitute.

What he didn't know though was that I did things differently. Vampire or no vampire, he was a man. Nothing more, but a man. And men, I knew best.

I continued to smile at him charmingly, as I asked in an innocent voice, "Where's the sin in taking pride in what I am?"

I stepped closer to him and suddenly leaned on, putting my arm right beside his head on the rim of his chair, my face coming up closer to his, as I whispered softly, yet, with a tint of mock, "And dare tell me, what would men do without sluts?"

He stared at me seemingly calmly, but I could feel him burn inside with a mix of anger and lust. Seems like I have woken up a sleeping lion.

I retreated back to my standing position and put my one hand on my hips, looking at him over my shoulder.

"You can always try though," I mocked. "I heard they make truly realistic dolls these days."

With that said I turned around taking a few more steps away from him, at the same time finding my cute little vampires and silently motioning for them to come.

"I did not give you my permission to leave," I heard his cold angry voice and turned around to face him again.

"Well, can I please have your permission to leave, kind sir?" I asked, cocking my head to my left this time and giving him a small innocent smile.

"No," he said as he got up and took a few steps towards me, his eyes looking me up and down almost hungrily. Oh, boy, I sure stirred him up.

"What a pity," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "See, I already have my dates for tonight. Don't wanna keep them waiting for too long."

Now, let's see if Eric the King had swallowed the gudgeon. Right about then, the two vampires I had caught into my web before, showed up behind me. Steve put his arm around my waist, while the other one bent his head down towards my neck, his arm on my shoulder. I turned my head so he could reach my neckline better and felt his lips touch my neck, his fangs grazing my skin slightly. Oh, my. They sure were on the verge.

I smiled charmingly and felt a wave of rage, passion, anger and craving coming out of the blond vampire in front of me. Ha. Hook, line and sinker.

"Leave," he whispered in a low menacing tone and it worked its magic unbelievably fast as the two vampires were gone as if into thin air. I felt all my charm bonds severed in less than a second. Wow, never underestimate an old and powerful vampire, huh.

He stared at me, his eyes slowly returning to cold and uncaring ones. I smirked at him. "You've cost me my job, my pride and even my entertainment for tonight. Hope you have a way of compensating my losses."

He let out a short chuckle as he came closer to me, his eyes simmering with remains of anger again.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lily," he whispered, his arm rising to brush my cheek. His cold fingers ran along my warm and soft skin and I smiled at him.

"Do you want me to stop, then?" I whispered, my arms snaking around his neck.

I saw his eyes glisten with desire and smiled even wider. Like I said before, vampire or no vampire, still but a man.

Revenge Plan, Stage 1: Complete.


	3. Lusting

**Thanks' to everyone, who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts ^^ I hope you enjoy these few updates. Oh, and Happy belated Valentines' day! ~.^**

* * *

Eric stared at the young woman in front of him in slight wonder and lustful desire to just take her right here and then or, perhaps, snap her little alluring neck… He wasn't sure which one he wanted more right now. But one thing he knew well – he felt attracted to her like to no woman before. This human sure knew her tricks perfectly.

But what surprised him the most was her self-confidence and her boldness. Perhaps, that was what attracted him to her in the first place. Or, perhaps, it was something else. Something he just couldn't put his mind on yet. It was a strange feeling though. In all his long life he had visited many countries and met millions of women. He thought none of them could intrigue him this much once again. But here he was, attracted to a mere human slut, if to believe the words of her colleagues.

He narrowed his eyes on her, remembering the way she danced just minutes ago. He recognized many of her moves, taken from completely different styles of dancing, yet, skillfully incorporated into one swift tale of tempting body movements. It intrigued him and captivated him. He didn't know anyone knew belly dancing at this time and age, especially in America. Of course, he'd seen his share of modern belly dance, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Yet, this girl… Lily. He felt as if every move she made was etched in her mind and body from years of practice. Of course, that was impossible, seeing how young she was. Yet again, perhaps, she had an incredible talent. As she glided gracefully across the hall, every other dancer around seemed like some clumsy old woman. At that time, he thought she looked like a goddess of the most dangerous sin of all – Lust.

Eric eyed the human up and down, noticing she had all the perfect shapes and curves, her body graceful and well proportioned, her skin glistening softly and invitingly in the dim lights of the club, her eyes tempting him with their chocolate brown depth. Earlier, when he inquired her friends about his newest object of interest, they described her as a "slutty man-whore bitch, who slept with anyone and everyone around".

Strange though, even though he could feel she was no virgin, Eric failed to feel the slutty vibe he was used to getting from usual whores that frequented his club. Yet, it's as if she was emitting this odd aura of temptation that seemed to attract every man around her.

Meanwhile, Lily smiled at him her charming and promising smile and he felt something flicker deep inside him.

"Shall we go somewhere… where we could be all alone?" She whispered, leaning onto the blonde vampire, her hand trailing down from his shoulder to his chest, her fingers running along his bare skin so lightly, he couldn't help but want more of her touch.

He smirked at her. What an interesting woman. Has she no fear of him? He raised his hand and brushed away her blonde curls, revealing her neckline. His fingers trailed down and up her neck skillfully and he lowered his head, breathing into her neck, then into her ear, his tongue licking her earlobe, his teeth nibbling it lightly. She bent her head, letting him reach for her better and let out a soft lustful moan. He felt her hand go down to his waist and run along his jeans, gripping its belt-line.

He left her neck alone for a minute to glance at her and saw her parting lips coming closer, her brown eyes half closed. He leaned and then paused slightly, a strange doubt lingering somewhere in his head. Something somewhere in his mind kept telling him something was wrong, but all of this was pushed aside as soon as their lips touched. He felt a strange vibrating sensation pass down and up his body as her lips closed onto his gently, yet, provocatively. Curious, as usually he was the one in the lead, Eric parted his lips only slightly, inviting her, but refusing to let her in completely.

He expected her to try and make her way into his mouth right away, like what any other woman in her place would have done, but it didn't happen. Instead, he felt the tip of her tongue run ever so lightly across his lower lip. Her soft and ticklish tongue touched the corner of his lips tentatively and he parted them even more, giving her enough space to pass through, but she refused. Surprised he felt one of her hands move up his back and the other rise towards his head, her fingers brushing along his hair feather lightly. Her tongue now rose up to his upper lip, exploring it in a similar manner and the blond Viking vampire couldn't help but want even more. Shocked by his own realization, he soon admitted to himself he never expected this woman to have such skills. He raised his arms, wrapping them around her in a firm hug. Meanwhile, her tongue slipped into his mouth slowly, yet, assuredly, and she ran the tip of her tongue across his. Her hand gripped his hair stronger, pulling it in a sudden passionate moment, and then immediately released it, her tongue leaving his and rising up to the roof of his mouth. She licked it lightly and then ran the tip of her tongue across it, tickling it ever so lightly, teasing him without a stop. Eric felt his fangs come out and they slightly scraped her soft tongue. She immediately retracted it and for a moment he felt disappointed, but then her tongue came back, this time exploring the tip of one of his fangs. He shivered in excitement as he finally gave in and his tongue attacked hers. She was the first woman ever to dare venture this deep into his mouth and even play around with his fangs. Usually all the women kissed lightly, quickly stopping to catch their breath, consciously or unconsciously afraid to be bitten by him. And he always did. But now, he wanted to savor this fascinating moment, even if all he wanted right now was to sink his teeth into her bare alluring neck. His lust was at his peek and his passion burned ever so strongly, the deep kiss they were sharing merely igniting him more and more.

As the kiss went on and on and their hands roamed, exploring each other's bodies, her hands on his back and shoulders, and his suddenly gripping her head strongly, holding it in place, Eric found himself wondering when was the last time he truly desired a woman. Perhaps, he felt something similar for the blonde waitress Sookie Stackhouse, but then again, her image had failed to steady itself in his mind, as he felt more and more enamored by this wild and daring woman in front of him. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to him even closer, so close that she hardly had any space to breathe. His grip on her became stronger and stronger as he kissed her more demandingly. He did not realize a normal human would already have a few broken ribs or even more. No, he did not realize a thing, all his senses and mind totally captured by the young seductress, caressing him right now.

He didn't realize the strength he was pressing her to him with until she squirmed slightly and broke the kiss, breathing out heavily, "You're gonna break me, Eric…"

He immediately let go of her, surprised he got into this so passionately. Lily merely smiled at him, licking her lips seductively.

"My place is just a few blocks away," she whispered, her chest rising up and down as her heartbeat had escalated to the highest possible point.

Eric merely picked her up in a flash and half-flew across the club, whispering, "Address?"

He completely forgot he had a few empty rooms up in the second floor of the club. All he could see was the hot and daring woman in front of him and he wanted nothing more but to devour her completely, savoring every moment with her.


	4. Taking Revenge

**Enjoy! ^^ Oh, and if you have time, scribble a review, it will make me all tingly jingly with glee! .**

* * *

I admit that never before had I travelled so fast without a car or any other sort of a vehicle. Only now did I realize the true speed of a vampire. Eric cleared the distance, which I usually covered in about 45 minutes or half an hour, if I rushed a bit more, in some mere 5 minutes. I felt rather embarrassed I ever thought I could be equal to a vampire speed-vise. Not even nearly. Once again, I found myself wondering how old he truly was. Perhaps, I'll ask him if we ever meet again, which is highly doubtful. I'm coming nowhere near that club of his. I've had enough of vampire run-ins for another hundred years. I'll have to remember to avoid them more carefully next time.

Meanwhile, Eric halted and put me down on the floor right in front of my apartment doors. I lived in a 12 storey building on the highest floor in the older part of the town. I looked at the doors of my apartment and smiled. I liked this apartment. It was comfy and suited my needs. I turned around to face Eric. He stood there looking all so charming and calm, yet, his eyes watching me hungrily. My lips curved into a seductive smile. I will definitely call him the next time I need a taxi ride. Oh, well, jokes aside… just as soon as parted my lips a bit, he crashed down onto me, pushing me against the wooden doors, kissing me in wild passion. His hands roamed around my body, his leg parting mine and I raised my left leg, putting it around his waist, answering his kiss with the same level of passion, if not even hotter.

For a while we just made out on the threshold of my apartment and I could feel his cold body slightly warm up from lust and the heat of my own body. As a succubus, I had this particular trait of my body getting hotter the more aroused I became. At the very beginning, when I was still but a young and inexperienced demon, it was quite a problem – I'd crisp all my lovers to death before even finishing up. It was only later that I realized there was no need for me to actually have real intercourse with men if all I wanted to do was feed on them. All I needed to do was plant vivid dreams in their heads and suck their life force to my heart's content while they experienced the most astounding and divine sex in their whole lifetimes. But now, it was all different and the sensations running through my body were incredibly strange. It was as if my body was slowly heating up and warming his cold one while the chilliness of Eric's body cooled down the heat of mine. I doubted he himself felt it. I heard that vampires feel neither heat nor cold. Who knew, though.

We finally parted our lips and Eric smiled at me, his hand reaching out to my leg and gently lowering it down to the ground. I panted a bit heavily, my lungs taking in the air around me greedily. I was a demon and could hold my breath far longer than any human ever would, but unlike vampires I still needed the oxygen to keep my body functioning normally. Good for him that he could go kissing without any air to breathe. I, for once, needed my supposedly regular intake of oxygen. I wondered how his human lovers did not die from lack of air.

"Don't keep me waiting, Lily," he breathed out huskily and I smiled at him, reaching into my pocket for the key.

Revenge Plan, Stage 2: Complete.

I turned my back to him, pushing the key into the keyhole and turning it slowly until I heard the silent click of the lock. I took out the key, pushed the door open and strode in, leaving the doors widely ajar. I threw the keys onto the nearby table quite nonchalantly and turned around. I stood by the opened doors and stared straight into his eyes that now shone a deep blue. What a beautiful eye color, I thought to myself. If only he was just a man… No, wait, what am I thinking?

"Invite me in," Eric said in his deep, sexy voice, which usually allowed no objections.

I put my left hand on the opened doors, my right hand landing on my hips, my expression that of pure innocence.

"Oh, yeah… vampires need to be invited or they can't enter, right?" I said in a thoughtful tone.

Eric raised his brow questioningly at me, but replied calmly, "Indeed."

"What a pity… for you," I smirked.

Surprised he glanced at my eyes and read nothing more but sheer mock.

"Invite me in," he grumbled, his eyes shining a deeper hue of blue. Perhaps, he was trying to glamour me. I heard vampires can do that to humans to make them obey. Well, not gonna work on me.

I smiled one of my most charming smiles as I answered slowly and stressing each word, "No. Way. In. Hell."

For a moment he just stared at me baffled as if he couldn't believe the words I just said and then he suddenly glared at me, all his passion and lust changed by a different kind of craving.

"You lied to me," he said in a low husky voice.

"Big deal," I scoffed. "So what are you gonna do? Sue me?"

"You deceived me," he continued spitefully, glaring at me.

I glared back at him as I hissed, "Bite me."

He kept quiet this time, but I could feel his hatred and rage almost physically as he literally drilled a hole in my forehead with his eyes.

"Ah, if only eyes could kill," I noted sarcastically and his glare deepened even more. He was burning with anger and hatred for me and I was sure if not for that stupid invitation rule, his fangs would already be sucking me dry.

I chuckled, savoring every second of his little humiliation. After all, he got seduced and wrapped around a finger by a mere human woman… He's been had. Hard. Of course, I was not some mere human woman, but he had no need to know that. Anyways, serves him right.

I narrowed my eyes on him in mock, my lips curving into a grin, as I stated, "Never hurt a woman's pride. MY pride."

Then, I flashed a cute smile at the still silent vampire and added, "But I did have lots of fun tonight, Eric. So, thank you for the ride home and… bye-bye."

And with those words I slammed the door right in front of his nose, turned the lock and walked away finally feeling completely and utterly satisfied.

Revenge Plan, Final Stage: Complete.

My satisfaction did not last long though for as soon as I entered my bedroom, taking my high heels off my feet, I noticed an ominous shadow hanging just in front of my window. His eyes stared at me half angrily half mockingly as if saying I could never run away from him.

Eric.

I stared back at him for a few moments as I mumbled, "Isn't this like the 12th floor?"

Shit. Didn't know vampires could fly too. I grumbled as I walked to the window and flashed a smile at him.

"Once again," I said out aloud, knowing he could hear me quite well. Even too well. "Bye-bye, Eric."

And with those words I drew the heavy night curtains, hiding his figure from my sight. He can levitate there in the cold night air until the very dawn, I wouldn't care less.

It was time to skip town and settle down somewhere in a quieter place. Preferably, with no vampires around.


	5. Runaway

**Another chapter of Eric's hotness! Do review, please! ^^  
**

* * *

The tall and handsome blond man walked into the night club called "Passion" just a little after its opening hours. He glanced around calmly, his metal blue eyes darting from one corner of the hall to the other, searching for a familiar pretty face. There weren't many people in the club yet and the whole "action" event had not started, but some dancer girls were already up and shaking their bodies around poles and tables with drinking men. A few girls glanced his way and immediately flashed their seductive smiles, their bodies swaying towards him. Whatever the man thought of this, none if it showed on his face as he made his way across the hall towards an entrance that read "Employees Only".

No one even tried to stop him when he pushed the doors open and entered, looking around. The corridor was empty, but he could hear voices of humans up ahead in one of the rooms and so he headed straight there, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit as he listened to the conversation.

"I don't care how you do it!" An angry man shouted. "Just fucking find her! She's my best girl, you nut-head!"

"But, sir, she's gone!" Another man replied. "I've been to both of her apartments and she's not there! The owners said she paid all the rent and just rushed off somewhere."

"Somewhere?! SOMEWHERE?!" The angry man raged on. "Well, where exactly is your somewhere?"

"We don't know," yet another man answered. "That's why we say somewhere."

"Oh, shut it, you incompetent imbecile!" A bang was heard and at that time the blonde man pushed the doors open and halted, taking in the view in front of him.

The room was but a small changing room, yet now it was occupied by five people in total, all humans. Two of them were bulky looking men and the third one was a rather ugly, short and so to say porky man. He snapped his head towards the doors and hissed in anger, "And who the hell are you, huh?"

"Oh, my," a pitchy voice resounded in the room and the blond man averted his eyes to its owner and recognized the young woman as one of the constant clients of his own bar. "Mr. Eric!"

Another girl beside the first one seemed to have melted on spot as she merely let out an indistinguishable sound.

"You two!" The short man turned to the girls. "You know him?"

"Oh, yes," one of the girls answered and Eric vaguely remembered her name to be Lara. Or, perhaps, Sasha. They looked so alike he would have hardly remembered their faces if they haven't been with Lily on that fated night. "He's the owner of the club "Fangtasia"."

The shorty now turned to Eric and scoffed. "We don't serve vamps here. Get outta here."

The blonde vampire merely smiled, his eyes glistening blue. "I am looking for someone."

"We all are," the man snapped and waved his hand. "Run along now. Go before we throw you out."

If the vampire felt insulted, he surely held his composure well and the smile continued playing on his lips, as he stared right at the man's eyes.

"Tell me, where can I find Lily?" He cooed.

Suddenly, as if the vampire had waved a magic wand, the man nodded obediently looking all dazed and replied, "She is gone. Left a note that she's quitting and skipped town, apparently."

"Where does she live?" Eric asked and the man told him two addresses, one of which Eric not only knew, but had already visited before. On the outside only, of course.

"Why is everyone so concerned about that stupid bitch?" Lara screamed in her pitchy voice. "She lost the bet! Of course, she ran away!"

The vampire glanced at her, his eyes simmering with slight irritation and amusement at the same time, "As I remember it, you two lost the bet as well."

Lara looked up at him and sudden fear crossed her features, but the vampire merely turned around and was gone in a blink of an eye.

However, his search in the second apartment that Lily White owned was fruitless as well. The proprietor did not know much and she actually seemed genuinely happy that her renter had left. She said the girl seemed cute at first, but then she started bringing men in – every two or three nights there were different men coming to her apartment, sometimes even two or three per night. At the same time! Oh, the horror. The vampire merely pressed his lips more tightly together as he frowned slightly.

The girl had escaped him. She could be practically anywhere by now. Still, Eric refused to give up so quickly. She seduced him and did it so well and so professionally that he didn't even sense any deceit at that particular moment. And then, she humiliated him. The kind of humiliation he'd never forget. And so he knew, she was bound to turn up sooner or later and all he had to do was wait for it. And waiting was never a problem for Eric – after all, he had all the time in his hands.

What he wanted, he'd always get it. And right now, he wanted her. Lily White.

* * *

I pushed the doors of the local bar open and entered the place, looking around curiously. Ah… perfect. The bar was still rather empty and only a few tables were taken, most probably, by local people. A young blond waitress rushed around the tables and I took in my surroundings contently. Just what I need for a change of pace. A quiet little town, where everyone knows each other and are kind enough to accept a young innocent country girl into their circle. Yes. Just as soon as I saw the road sign saying "Welcome to Bon Temps", I knew this was the place for me.

I needed to take some time off from the big city and my slutty image. A few months here will give me the quiet and serene rest I need. A change of pace, nothing more. Call it holidays, if you wish.

I walked across the hall, a mild smile on my lips. I changed my appearance a bit before leaving Shreveport and right now, wearing my lightly blue jeans and a short pink and hand-knitted top with a thin pink ribbon knitted into the blouse around my chest I looked like an average young girl. Who would have believed just a few days ago I was strip dancing at a night club. I also changed my hair colour to a natural brunette, which matched my chocolate brown eyes perfectly.

I passed by a few couples and a family of four and took a seat at a corner table. Just a minute later, a young and cute looking blonde woman came over and smiled at me, "Hello. What can I get for you?"

I smiled at her in a friendly manner, "Do you have any milkshakes here?"

Surprised she stared at me for a moment and then shook her head, "I'm sorry, this is just a bar. But I know there's a diner back in town and they serve some delicious milkshakes."

I involuntarily smiled at her helpfulness and shook my head, "A latte then, please. I hope you do have it here?" She grinned and nodded, rushing away.

I followed her with my eyes curiously. She was an interesting one. She looked rather normal, but her aura was brimming with strong life force and I licked my lips unconsciously. Mmm, delicious. I smirked as I thought I'd totally go for her if she was a male. What a pity that she was a woman.

I leaned back in my seat and surveyed my surroundings carefully. The local people seemed rather normal, except for the blond waitress, of course. And the bar's owner. I watched him warily from my corner, trying to realize just what exactly was wrong with him. His scent was so… so odd. It seemed as if his aura was divided into two, as if he had a double personality or something. One was definitely a human one and the other… I couldn't really say what it was so far, but that man was definitely a supernatural one.

Well, not like I cared much. Before coming down here I satiated myself enough to last at least a month, so I didn't need to run around looking for men. I wanted to take a small holiday before venturing off to some place else.

When the cute waitress returned with my coffee, I smiled my most sincere smile as I asked, "I'm sorry to be a bother again, but do you by any chance have an opening?"

"Well, I'm not sure," she replied thoughtfully. "I'll need to ask Sam, just a moment."

I nodded and waited for her to come back once again, sipping my latte slowly. Mmm, hot coffee with so much milk. Divine. Simply divine.

As a demon, I didn't really need to eat normal human food, but I found it to be rather delicious. So why deprive myself of something this good? I licked my lips once again – a habit of mine I found hard to forget, and sipped more of my coffee.

Instead of the blond waitress Sam himself showed up by my table and sat down, smiling at me politely.

"Hello, I'm Sam. The owner of "Merlotte's"," he introduced himself and I smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Lily," I said, "I was passing by the town when I realized I was a little bit short on money. Do you have a job opening, or, perhaps, know of a place I could get a job?"

Sam nodded his head, "Well, seems like you're really lucky. We're short on waitresses right now, so if you-"

"Oh, that's perfect!" I exclaimed, a happy smile radiating off my face. "When can I start?"

"Um, it would be really great if you could start tonight on a late shift," Sam answered and I nodded in agreement.

Seems like it was way easier to find a job than I had imagined to. Meanwhile, Sam got up and motioned to the blonde waitress to come.

"Sookie will explain anything else to you," he said and I nodded my head once again.

So the blonde's name was Sookie, huh. Interesting name. She smiled at me a friendly smile as she said, "So, it seems you'll be joining me tonight in a late shift."

I nodded. "Seems so. I'm Lily, by the way."

"Sookie Stackhouse," she replied and we shook hands.

Somehow I felt that we'd slowly become friends. I didn't know why, but I already liked her. Perhaps, it was something in her bloodline or her nature, but it attracted me in a friendly and protective way and I knew sooner or later we'd become real close.

* * *

It was merely a few days later that my premonition came true. Both me and Sookie were working at the late night shift again and the night was incredibly busy. One of the regular waitresses had broken her leg and the other one had to go out of town later tonight, so Sookie had to work two shifts today and it was only me and her tonight. Poor girl. The people seemed to swarm the bar and soon even I started feeling a bit tired from all the noise, the repetitive orders and the running around the bar, carrying the drinks and the hot meal. I could only imagine how hard it must have been for Sookie. She was up on her feet all day and I could see she was dead tired already. Sam tried ordering her to lie down, but stubborn as she was, she just smiled and continued bustling about.

Yet, around 11pm I noticed her retreat to the back room of the bar and slipped away after her, asking Sam to watch over the clients. I felt her anxiety and her fatigue and I knew she really needed at least a short break. I found her sitting on one of the chairs, leaning on the wall, her hands gripping her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

Sookie merely nodded and I sighed. "You don't look alright."

She didn't reply to me and I continued, "Just take a short break, Sookie. The world won't crash down just because one waitress takes a breather from her work."

I felt her mood lighten up a little and smiled, coming around her so that I faced her now. She really didn't look so good.

"I just… I just wish Bill was here," she whispered and I cocked my head.

"Bill?"

She smiled weakly, "He's my… well, a boyfriend of sorts."

I examined her aura carefully. She seemed tired both physically and mentally, especially mentally. Perhaps, she had some problems with her boyfriend and that only added to her overall fatigue. I knew I had to take her mind off the current matters and direct her towards something pleasant.

"What do you like about him the most?" I asked.

She glanced up at me and gave me a short chuckle, as she replied, "The silence."

I stared at her baffled. What a weird answer. Well, doesn't matter really. She needed to relax even if she herself didn't want it.

"Sookie," I smiled at her. "Give me your hand."

She looked at me warily.

"Trust me," I whispered as I reached out my hand to her.

She stared at me doubtfully for a while and then put her hand in mine, still looking at me questioningly.

I smiled again as I stared straight into her eyes, "Just listen to my voice, Sookie. There is nothing to be afraid of."

My soothing voice and its silky tone calmed her down and I felt her body and mind slowly give in to me, relaxing.

"Just forget the reality for now. There is no bar and no noise, no rowdy customers and no orders," I whispered softly, reading the deepest corners of her mind, which even she herself had no idea about, like an open book. "There's just your comfy and warm bed, your white pillow, giving off the scent of your most beloved granny. The house you grew up in and the house you'll grow old in. The cool and calm night with the bright moon hanging low. There's nothing and no one else but you and the one that is most important to you right now. His caring eyes, his strong hands holding you close and his scent, permeating through your body. There's just you two and the endless night. Just the sighs, the touches, the sensations…"

I smiled contently, watching her breathe ever so calmly, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips, her mind drifting among the pleasant and soothing dreams that I have just helped her give birth to.

I let go of her hand slowly and stood up. Sookie was dozing off, fully immersed into her dreams. I walked out quietly, careful not to wake her up. I didn't use too much of my charms on her, but it will be enough to give her some pleasant rest. She'll feel a lot better when she wakes up.

Sam looked at me questioningly as I returned alone.

"Just give her some 15 minutes, ok?" I asked and he nodded understandingly.

I grabbed the waiting order and took over Sookie's tables until she came back. It was a bit busy, but with Sam's help I somehow managed it. Sookie returned some time later, a bit confused and still dazed.

I smiled at her, "How do you feel? Better?"

She nodded, staring at me somewhat baffled, "I feel… so refreshed."

I chuckled and nodded, "That's good to hear, cause table 4 and 6 each need another pitch of beer."

"I… I think I had a dream," she whispered thoughtfully. "And Bill was in it."

I smiled. "Was it good?"

"I don't know," she shook her head in sudden motion. "I can't remember."

"Oh, that's a pity," I noted, taking a pitch of beer.

"But I think it was a good one," she whispered, looking at me still somewhat confused.

I smiled once again and left towards table 6.


	6. The Useless Boyfriend

**Thanks' for the review, Freya39! ^^ I promise you that Lily will be tugging at Eric's strings far too many times for his liking :P Also, this chapter is out so soon, cause I was inspired to update by the reviews and the fact there were people who added this story to their favorites and alerts! . Review and the updates will be quicker! Mwhahahaha. Anyways, there is no Eric in this one, but there will be plenty of him in the next chapter, which I will post up tomorrow, most probably. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has already been a week since I came to Bon Temps. I and Sookie befriended each other really quick, just like I predicted, and we spent quite a lot of time together. It was kind of eerie how well we got on. But, I had to admit that she was a charming young woman, perhaps lacking a bit of self-confidence sometimes. For some reason, she seemed rather unsure about her boyfriend, even mysterious. Yet, her eyes lit up whenever she was talking about him and I knew she was deeply in love with him.

And talking about Sookie's boyfriend, I had yet to meet him. Sookie didn't talk of him that much, just how happy she was with him, no matter what hardships befell them. And whenever she spoke about him, a warm feeling would envelope my chest for I could feel how much joy this relationship gave her. Love was surely a feeling worth cherishing. At least, for those who could feel it. I myself have never experienced it, even though I've walked this earth for a few thousands years. In reality, love was something unachievable to something like me. After all, how could I promise myself to one man? That would go against my very nature. And even if I did, what would I feed on? One man is not enough to satiate my hunger. It was just impossible for me. And so, I did not contemplate on the complicated matters of love. My game was seduction and temptation. And that, my dearest, is way different from love.

But let's go back to Sookie's boyfriend. I sure was curious to meet him and when I did, he was all but what I was expecting him to be.

We both were working on a late night shift again and Sookie was as happy as she could be. When I asked her about the reason, she grinned contently from ear to ear and told me that tonight I just might meet her boyfriend Bill. I chuckled and said I'd been looking forward to this for quite some time now.

The night went on rather smoothly and I had almost forgotten about the infamous Bill, especially when a new particular customer went in. Some of the clients glanced his way and then returned to their conversations grumbling, while some of the others totally ignored him. As for me, I felt him right away. Or rather, did not.

He was dead. Dead as one can be. Staring at him from my place at the bar I could not feel even a slightest drop of life force in him, which could mean only one thing – either he was a demon, a zombie or a vampire. Seeing as he didn't stink as a demon; looked way smarter than a zombie and was as pale as chalk, I quickly deduced he was a vampire. Great, isn't it? As if I didn't have enough of his race in Shreveport.

As I contemplated on the purpose of him being in such a little secluded town, I saw Sookie practically run towards him and give him a loving hug. Wait a minute… did I just say loving? Oh, yes. I didn't even have to read her aura or mood to tell she was on cloud number nine. For a while I just questioned her odd behaviour until Sookie herself motioned for me to come and so I did.

"Lily," she grabbed my arm, a smile plastered across her face. "Remember I told you that you might meet Bill today?"

"Yeah?" I asked warily and then suddenly it dawned on me. Oh, shit. "No, no, no… Don't tell me… No way…"

"Yep, this is Bill," Sookie motioned to the dark haired vampire guy. "The one and only."

"Nice to meet you," the vampire said, trying to sound as polite as he could, which must have taken some effort on his part, and I sighed heavily.

"You hooked up with a vampire? Were there no decent LIVING men around?" I asked, stressing the word living.

The atmosphere got heavy and hostile immediately as Sookie jumped in to protect her one and only, "You have something against vampires?"

I looked at her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Not really. Just… they're dead. And I repeat – dead. It's nothing personal though," I reassured, glancing at Bill. "Just preferences. I'm sure not all vampires are like the ones I happened to meet. Somehow, my run-ins with them never end this sweetly."

"Oh," Sookie glanced at me questioningly, calming down.

Bill was more curious than her though as he asked immediately. "How so?"

I shrugged. "Meh, the last vampire I was unfortunate enough to meet was one…" I paused to take my time for choice of words. "Overly cocky and arrogant bloodsucking piece of utterly dead meat that dared to show no regard or respect to women whatsoever!"

When I finished the bar was completely silent, Sookie was literally gaping at me and Bill just stared baffled and slightly amused.

"You have an interesting friend," he finally said and Sookie laughed nervously.

I smiled at him, "Sorry, I meant no offense. I'm sure there are normal and respectful vampires too. It's just that I wouldn't know cause I'm simply not interested in your kind."

"You're not interested in vampires?" Sookie asked me surprised.

"Not even one bit," I replied firmly for it was completely true.

"Wow," Sookie muttered. "You must be the first human to ever say this so assuredly."

"You might change your opinion when you meet some more of us," Bill noted.

I glanced at him, thinking for a while and then shook my head. "Doubt it. There's nothing a vampire can offer to me."

"What about blood?" Bill questioned. "Sex?"

"Your blood is overrated and sex… well, already did that," I replied nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders. "Not that amazing, I must say. I've had better."

Bill merely stared at me baffled and Sookie gaped once more as if she found it hard to believe my words, whispering to me, "You've had sex with a vampire before?"

"I only look the innocent type," I winked at her as I turned around to leave. "I'll take over your tables for a while, Sookie. You take your time with Bill."

* * *

Sookie stared after her newest friend Lily with slight disbelief. Sure, she knew not all humans were crazy about vampires, but all of them were curious about these undead beings one way or another. She herself had her own reasons for loving Bill and having remembered that, she smiled at her lover, lowering her mental shields, listening into his mind. Silence. Complete and utter silence.

That's what she loved about Bill the most – his silence. Actually, she couldn't hear any vampire's thoughts, though sometimes she did catch some images. Sookie was just glad she still could hear nothing of Bill's thoughts.

She talked to Bill for a few minutes and then rose up, heading to the bar to resume her work. Just midway she remembered she forgot to put up her mental shields that she always used to block the minds of other people. She grumbled somewhat irritated ignoring the bothersome thoughts of the local drunkard, when suddenly she felt a strange feeling gush over her. A warm and soothing feeling, tingling all of her sensations. The thoughts and inner voices died down somewhere in the background and Sookie halted in place, surprised and confused as to what was going on. She looked around warily, trying to find out the source of this odd sensation. There was nothing particularly strange in the diner.

She headed towards the bar where Lily stood and to her utter surprise the feeling got stronger. The closer she walked, the stronger it became. The thoughts turned to mere whispers and incredible calmness overwhelmed Sookie's mind. She halted beside Lily, staring at her in shock, realizing her new friend was the source of this strange phenomenon. The thoughts in the bar disappeared completely and Lily turned to her, smiling.

"You're back already?" She asked, a friendly smile playing on her lips.

Sookie stood silent, as she tried going deeper into Lily's thoughts… Her eyes widened and she stared at Lily in disbelief.

There was nothing. She couldn't read her thoughts.

"Oh," Lily muttered. "Someone's calling for me. Be back soon."

She walked away and Sookie felt the calming silence retreat with her, as if Lily had some kind of a radius around her. The thoughts and minds of the other people in the bar grew stronger and stronger, as if a veil that covered them until now was lifted up. Surprised and confused by her newest discovery, Sookie served her tables hurriedly until she could talk to Bill once again. She was eager to tell him what she just found out.

Since the first time she met Lily, Sookie had never tried listening to her thoughts. She did not want to lose a new potential friend. And now, even if she wanted to hear what Lily was thinking, she could not. It was an odd feeling, something she never encountered before, even with vampires.

She finally got a few free minutes and plopped down in front of Bill, all excited and almost happy.

"Bill, you won't believe this," she whispered excitingly and glanced at Lily, who was serving some table in the other end of the hall. "I can't hear her."

He looked at her confused, "Who?"

"Lily," Sookie answered.

"You can't hear her?" Bill asked again, shifting in his seat. He was getting an odd feeling about this.

"Yes," Sookie replied excitedly, her eyes trailing off to Lily once again. "I can't hear her at all."

"Is she… a sort of supernatural?" Bill asked. "Or is she blocking you?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "It's completely different. She's not blocking me at all, on the contrary, her mind is completely opened to me, but… it's as if she's not thinking anything at all."

"That's impossible," Bill said after a short pause. "Everyone thinks of something."

"I thought so too… until now," Sookie whispered, watching Lily almost fascinated.

"I don't like this," Bill muttered, his voice colder than usual.

"But I do," Sookie said excited as she shot up and headed towards Lily.

Bill watched her go, his mind racing with thoughts and strange premonitions. There was something about that girl Lily that struck him as odd. As if she was giving off this eerie vibe he just couldn't figure out completely…


	7. Dinner with the Dead

Now, as promised, another chapter today. You're all gonna love this one and guess why? It has Eric in it! ^^

* * *

I trotted from the kitchen to the dining room, carrying four white plates. I put them on the table and looked around if anything was missing. Nope. Everything's in order. Shortly, Sookie came in smiling, Bill following after her.

"The dinner will be ready in 10 minutes," she noted cheerfully.

I could see she was incredibly happy. I guessed living together with a vampire had its own downsides and Sookie took joy in every normal family-like moment they had.

"Are you sure you don't mind me here?" I asked. "If you two want to be alone, I can leave."

"No, no!" Sookie shook her head. "I myself invited you here tonight. You see, I don't get together often with friends. I'm not really that close to people, usually. Even if I am, I just can't relax completely."

"So I have noticed," I said, leaning on one of the dining room chairs. "I think you tend to avoid people sometimes."

"I do," Sookie nodded. "But you're different, Lily. I feel… comfortable around you."

I raised my brow in slight wonder, but said nothing. Sometimes Sookie struck me as a little odd, but that didn't obstruct our friendship. After all, I myself was quite an odd ball in this world. Truthfully, there weren't that many succubi around any more. Many of my kind were hunted down in the middle ages by religious fanatics and occults. Those were some dark times for us. I blinked a few times quickly, ushering the memories away. No point in wearing the willow about something that happened so deep in the past.

Meanwhile, Sookie walked out back to the kitchen and silence befell the room. I started feeling rather uncomfortable as Bill just stood by the end of the massive wooden table and watched me warily. I could tell he didn't trust me that much. I had no idea why though. But that was for certain. Every time we were alone he'd either stare at me with that cool and calculating stare or start questioning me. I had to make up a huge white lie about what I was doing in Louisiana just to get him off my back. And yet, every single time we met he'd ask those questions over and over again, as if he wanted to catch me lying. Was he suspicious of me? But why? I guessed it had something to do with Sookie, who became really close to me during the past few weeks. Especially, after I gave her some good natured advices on how to juice up things in bed between her and Bill. Of course, it worked perfectly. And how could it not? I read it all in Bill's head, after all. Whenever he saw Sookie, he'd start having some really wild fantasies. Like they say, still waters run deep.

Well, coming back to the socializing problem I had with Bill, it would work out rather perfectly, if only Bill was just a man or just a vampire. I'd have him charmed in no time and all the distrust would be gone. But he was Sookie's lover and I was a fair player. I never took those who already belonged to someone.

"So," Bill interrupted my train of thoughts. "Where exactly did you say you came from?"

Hmmm… The depths of Hell? Nah, not the wisest choice.

"South," I said out loud. "Texas."

"Texas?" Bill echoed, staring at me intently.

That was half true for I did live a few months in Texas before coming to Louisiana.

"For a vampire, your memory is rather lousy," I noted somewhat irritated. "How many times have you already asked me of this?"

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"I doubt you are," I muttered.

Silence one again.

"I'll go see why Sookie's taking so long," Bill rose up and strode away to the kitchen.

I sighed. What a relief. We weren't getting on so well. Not when there were only the two of us. Sometimes I got these really jealous vibes from him. As if I was somehow taking over his place by Sookie. It baffled me. What a weird couple they were.

I shook my head and was about to sit down, when I heard a knock on the door. Ah, that must be Sookie's brother, most probably. He was to join us tonight, but he said he might run late. I kind of liked him, though. There was nothing but lewd thoughts in his head and he was quite a cutie himself.

I walked to the doors, shouting out loud for Sookie and Bill to hear, "I'll get it!"

I reached the doors in a minute and yanked them open, a welcoming smile plastered on my face.

"Hel-" My smile faded away as soon as my eyes landed upon a tall and incredibly handsome blond man standing on the porch. His blue eyes stared at me almost mockingly and his lips carved into a smirk, showing just the tips of his fangs.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lily," he said, eyeing me up and down, his eyes finally halting at the level of my head, staring at my now brown hair almost curiously.

No way… ERIC?!

Unconsciously, my hands just moved on my own and I slammed the doors shut right in front of his nose… Déjà vu much?

"Oh, shit," I whispered as my mind went blank for a while. How in the world did he find me? I definitely left no trail behind me. Or did I?..

A knock on the door resounded across the room again and I gritted my teeth, opening it again.

For a moment, we just stared at each other. Me, angrily. Him, mockingly.

"Did you know that stalking is considered a crime in some states, including Louisiana?" I asked, a polite smile suddenly playing on my lips. If he wants a return match, that's totally fine with me.

"I do now," he replied with the very same smirk, playing at the corners on his lips.

"Good for you," I muttered smugly.

"Won't you invite me in?" He asked suddenly, clearly amused by the current events.

"I would, gladly even, but so sorry… this is not my house," I made an almost sad expression. "I have no right to invite strangers inside."

"Oh, but we're not strangers, are we?" He asked his voice husky and coated in silk.

"Lily, who is it?" Sookie obviously came out of the kitchen, but I stood with my back to her and so I didn't see her eyes widen upon seeing Eric.

"No one," I said sharply as I slammed the doors in Eric's face yet once again, hoping she did not see him. Eric was my problem and my problem only. First, I'll send Sookie back to the kitchen and then I'll think of something. Hm, what would be the best way to deal with an unwanted vampire? I wonder if Sookie has a stake somewhere around here…

"Wrong address," meanwhile, I turned and beamed a smile at my friend.

Yet, to my surprise I saw Sookie intake a huge breath of air as she almost half-ran to me, "You did NOT just slam the doors in front of Eric, did you?"

She knows his name?.. And then, Bill appeared in the hallway as well, his eyes looking around questioningly, "I thought I heard Eric's voice?"

Wow, Bill knows his name too... I gaped at him shocked, "You know Eric?"

Suddenly, the doors of the house opened up by themselves and Eric stepped into the room, grinning amusedly.

"I guess I'll just let myself in," he said, staring at me. "Seeing as Lily here is so unwilling to."

Sookie stopped in her tracks as she watched surprised how we glared at each other and sparks flew between us.

"And there I thought vampires can't come in uninvited," I snapped.

"Oh, I was invited," Eric reassured me and added in a silky tone. "By Sookie."

"Then perhaps she should RESCIND that invitation," I grumbled and glanced at Sookie, "You know him?"

"He's… um, Bill's boss," she replied, staring at me surprised.

"Small world, huh," I muttered, noting to myself to go at least to another country the next time I run from a vampire.

"How do you know him?" Sookie asked, clearly baffled.

"We had a very thrilling run-in," Eric noted, stepping closer to me and eyeing me up and down curiously once again. Surely with plain clothes on and a new hair color I looked nothing like the seductress he'd met before. "Sadly, it was cut short right at the most… pleasant part."

I merely scoffed at him, once again averting my eyes to Sookie. "Remember I told you about one overly arrogant bloodsucking piece of dead meat with no respect to women whatsoever?" I motioned to Eric with my thumb, "Well, that's him."

Sookie just gaped at me and then at Eric, her expression being a funny looking mix of disbelief and respectful fear.

Bill just stood shocked as he was and I saw his eyes trail away to where Eric stood in an attempt to guess his current mood. I for once could feel Eric brimming with slight self-satisfaction and zest. Good thing he wasn't angry, considering I slammed the door into his face three times already. He sure was a patient man. Any other vampire would be already at my throat.

Well, if he really came here merely because he wanted to get back at me, then there is no way in Hell I'll ever back down.

Meanwhile, a sharp and alien ringtone disturbed our silence and I turned to Sookie, "Your phone."

She nodded, obviously hesitating to leave, but the phone kept on ringing, none of us moved, and Sookie finally retreated to the living room to pick up the handset.

All the while Eric kept staring at me and I thought he'll soon drill holes in me if he doesn't stop. So I turned to him and asked in a rather angry and sharp tone, "What?"

He smiled, "You look… so different tonight."

I raised my brow. Is this STILL about my looks? Gee, who would've thought…

"Would you believe me if I told you it was actually not me, but my evil twin personality that night back in Fangtasia and that I have no ties to it or whatever it did whatsoever?" I suddenly asked, staring right into his blue eyes.

He chuckled and his orbs grew an even darker and deeper blue as he wondered, "Was it?"

"No," I answered after a brief pause and he grinned.

Silence fell upon us and while I and Eric were busy fighting in a staring contest, Sookie came back to us.

"Jason ran into some trouble. He's not coming tonight," she said, giving me and Eric weird side glances.

As Eric kept silent, I smirked, "Oh, my, I guess he'll miss his opportunity to meet Eric the vampire. How very lucky of him."

Eric glared at me and then grinned. I could see he was planning something.

"I suppose there's one more free space by the dinner table then, Sookie," he turned to her. "Would you mind if I joined?"

Silence fell once again. Somehow tonight we've been having lots of silent pauses…

"Yes, she would," I hissed instead of Sookie, my eyes trailing to her. Hers, however, trailed away to Bill, who nodded mildly. I scowled.

"I'd be glad if you joined us," Sookie beamed, but I could tell it was her nervous smile. Anxiety and uneasiness was radiating off of her like never before.

Eric smiled contently as he thanked her and went on to the dining room. Bill gave Sookie what I'd call a warning glance and went after Eric. Sookie sighed and looked up at me, motioning for me to go with her. We both retreated to the kitchen and Sookie bent down to take out the roast from the oven.

She kept quiet about what had just happened, but I knew she was eager to know what was going on between me and Eric. I wish I could say there was nothing between us, but there surely was something. I leaned back to the cupboards and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I whispered. "I think I might have brought you trouble and ruined our chance at a normal dinner."

She put the roast on the table and turned to me, her eyes worried, "No one talks like that to Eric, Lily."

"I do," I scoffed.

"He could kill you in a second if he wished," Sookie whispered trying to warn me. I highly doubted that. No matter how old or strong he was, I wasn't that easy to kill. Anyways, that wasn't really important.

I glanced up at her, "It's not about me, Sookie. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" Sookie looked at me baffled. "Well, I'm not the one who called him a piece of dead meat! I'm sure I'll be fine, after all, I'm still useful to him."

"Useful?" I narrowed my eyes on her. "What do you mean by that, Sookie?"

She bit her lip, keeping silent and clearly regretting having said that. I could have charmed her and made her tell me, but I didn't do that to friends. And I liked Sookie as a friend. It's been some time since I felt close to someone. It was a nice feeling for a change.

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head slightly, "One vampire is fun, but two of them are nothing but troubles coming your way."

Sookie looked up at me and giggled. "Is that experience talking now?"

I shrugged and smirked, "Oh, I can still deal with two vampires, perhaps even three, but any more than that and I'll make a run for it."

Now she laughed almost wholeheartedly and I smiled, "Vampires are troublesome to date – they are too possessive and too hungry for your blood."

Sookie giggled once again and then I saw curiosity in her eyes, "Have you dated a vampire before?"

My eyes trailed away as memories flooded my mind.

"I don't date," I said sharply. I noticed Sookie look baffled and then added almost softly, "But I did spend three of the most unforgettable nights in my life with him."

"With whom, may I ask?" A cold and almost menacing voice sounded to the right of me and I glared Eric's way.

"See? What did I tell you about possessiveness?" I looked away smirking and then added sternly, "And no, you may not ask of this."

Sookie glanced at Eric and then at me nervously. Before Eric could even say something more, she grabbed the roast and beamed a smile, "Dinner is ready."

Eric stepped aside to let her pass, but Sookie motioned for me to go first and so I slipped away, gritting my teeth. I didn't know why but even the mere fact that Eric existed made me boil in anger. And that wasn't good. An enraged succubus is never good news, almost as bad as a hungry one.

I walked to the dining room and halted unsure as to where I should sit. Frankly, this was the first time in the last few hundred years that I was invited to someone's house for dinner. Well, not counting the ones of the men that I later fed upon…

Sookie put the roast on the table and I just plopped down on the nearest chair to me. As if having felt my uneasiness Sookie sat down beside me and the vampires ended up sitting across the table in front of us. Somehow it all looked rather funny. The roast was lying in the middle, and we all knew it was meant only for me and Sookie. The vampires had their own meal in front them and I eyed the dark bottles somewhat warily. I wondered if the Japanese could invent something like that for succubi. I doubted that. Coming back to reality, I glanced over our table once again, and I just couldn't fight it any more – a suppressed giggle rose up my chest and escaped my mouth.

Three pairs of eyes dug into me and Eric was the one who asked, "What's so funny?"

I giggled once more and replied with a smile, "Aren't the arrangements somewhat whacky? Males on the left, females on the right. Vampires and…" I wavered at the word 'humans' for it didn't really fit my description, "Non-vampires."

Sookie barely held out a chuckle as she nodded grinning, "When you put it that way…"

Bill kept his emotionless face, though I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch and Eric gave me a full-stretched smile. I wasn't sure if I liked it when he smiled. He seemed dangerous. I preferred when he kept his mouth shut. Or even better, when he wasn't anywhere near.

We finally started eating in silence and the vampires opened their blood bottles, each taking a sip. Then, suddenly…

"So, who is it? Do I know him?" Eric asked, watching me from his end of the table.

I just glanced up at him from my plate, which looked oh so inviting, and feigned pure innocence, "Who?"

"You know who," he narrowed his eyes on me.

Bill glanced at us questioningly and I noticed Sookie stir beside me.

"If I knew who you were talking about, I wouldn't ask, now would I?" I stared right back at him and he kept quiet for a while.

For a minute or two we just stared at each other, doing the silent battle, and finally he grumbled and said slowly, "I am talking about that unforgettable lover of yours."

Sookie shifted uncomfortably while I merely shrugged. "I doubt you know him, unless, of course, you know all the vampires in the entire world," I made a short pause and then asked curiously, "Do you?"

He was silent, so I guessed he didn't. And, he was angry. I could feel that. Bill was confused and Sookie… well, she felt half curious, half scared and also a bit satisfied. I figured not many talked back to Eric.

"You dating him?" Eric inquired in a low cold voice and I cocked my brow.

"I don't date," I said sharply for the second time this evening.

"So, you were never… dating him?" He mused and I fumed.

Did all vampires ask stupid questions again and again?

"I don't like repeating myself, but seeing as your brains are dead cold – I DO NOT DATE," I almost hissed out the last words. I felt Bill and Sookie tense up and Eric's eyes gleamed with anger. I bet his pride was hurt.

"Of course, you just sleep with them," he noted venomously.

"No," I replied nonchalantly. "I can assure you we do so many things, BUT sleep."

For a minute I thought he'd jump on me, such intense was the rage radiating off of him. Yet, he controlled himself and I heard Sookie sigh with relief. Yet, she remained quiet, obviously not sure as to how she should intervene into our conversation.

I stabbed a piece of meat with my fork and put it into my mouth calmly, savoring the taste. Ah… one of the pleasures of the mortal world.

"Was he your so called… first love?" Eric mocked and as his words reached my mind I simply choked at the piece of the divine roast I was trying to gulp down at that time.

I coughed heavily and Sookie jumped up worried, banging me lightly at my back. I glanced up at Eric, who looked overly amused.

"How in the name of Satan did you come up to this conclusion?!" I screamed at him, my throat hurting. I even forgot my situation and used curses usually alien to the human world.

Eric stared at me, a grin on his lips, "I merely assumed so. Was I right?"

"Like Hell you were!" I exclaimed, plopping down on my chair again.

"Lily, calm down," Sookie whispered, sitting back and handing me my glass of the most delicious sparkling wine I've ever tasted.

I sneered at Eric, "You really think I'd even remember my first guy?"

He cocked his brow in slight wonder, "I thought women always remembered their lovers? Or have you had too many of them already in your short human life?"

"Eric!" Sookie glared at him reproachfully.

Bill stirred breathing out, "Sookie," as if he was trying to warn her to keep out of this. Perhaps, Eric had told him to keep shut while I and Sookie were in the kitchen.

I for once glared back at Eric and then grinned mockingly, "And pray tell me, do YOU remember everyone you've had sex with and then sucked blood from?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he chuckled, "Of course not, why would I?"

"There you have it," I smirked and leaned back on my chair.

I noticed Sookie breathe in shakily and hold her breath for a while. She was on the verge. Clearly the evening turned out all but what she expected.

"There's no comparison between the two things. You've never had sex with a guy and then suck his blood out," Eric stated matter-off-factly and I scoffed at this.

"And how the Hell do you know this?"

And then, all their eyes landed on me again. Whoops. Said too much, didn't I?

"You mean to say," Eric said slowly, his blue orbs wide with surprise. "You drink the blood of your lovers? Is this a normal act between humans or am I missing something?"

I remained silent, considering my options of getting out of this predicament. Well, truthfully, dear Eric, I did not drink their blood, I merely sucked out their life force. Meh. As if I could say that. There's no telling what they'd do if the existence of our kind came out in the open.

"I'm starting to think I'd surely love to check out what's going on in that intriguing bedroom of yours," Eric smirked.

I boiled with anger and embarrassment that I had let myself slip so much. I forgot I was pretending to be just a human. Yet, I merely smiled at him as I answered calmly, "Well, I can tell you only one thing – there is no way in Hell you will ever find that out, cause if I ever have sex with you, then the end of the world is nigh."

This must have been the biggest insult he had ever received for the gorgeous blond vampire jumped up so quickly my eyes barely saw him move. Only the chair rattled to the ground. His eyes burned into me with hurt pride, rage and hunger and I started thinking if I went too far. Perhaps, I did.

"This is not over yet," finally, Eric said in a low, husky voice and then he just disappeared.

I did not see or hear him move. He was gone in a blink of an eye. Bill remained seated, but he stared at me as if I had suddenly grown two more arms or a tail.

Sookie, however, reacted a lot more ardently. She jumped up from her chair and hissed at me, "Just what is wrong with you?! Do you want to sleep with the fishes or what?"

I grinned mischievously at her, "Sure, if it's not the piranhas. They bite."

Sookie just stared at me for a long while and I stared back, both of us trying to convey our thoughts with mere glances. And, I think, we actually managed to come to a silent agreement.

She plopped down on her chair sighing and took a bit of her roast. "Next time you wanna get killed, please, do it in your own house. The bodies are hard to get rid off."

I chuckled and nodded, returning to my own plate. Bill merely took a sip of the artificial blood and his mood seemed to have brightened up. I could feel his aura turn to a shade of pink and I knew Sookie was gonna have one wild night…


	8. Confessions

**Been some time since I last updated, so here I am again. This chapter doesn't have Eric in it, but it is important for it gives some background info on Lily. So don't miss it out, cause I promise an overflow of Eric in the next chapter :P**

* * *

I handed Sookie a cup of hot coffee and sat down in front of her by the kitchen table. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. We both knew it was time for THE talk, but neither of us wanted to be the first.

Finally, I said slowly weighing each of my words, "You're not really entirely human, are you?"

She remained quiet for a moment and then said, "You either."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then Sookie started as if unable to bear the silence any longer, "I can read minds."

I stared at her baffled, "For real?"

"Yeah," she nodded almost nonchalantly.

"How awful," I whispered and Sookie looked up at me surprised. "How did you manage high school? And university? And family? Oh my goodness, what about Bill?"

She stared at me shocked and then suddenly chuckled, "You're the first one to ever think of that. Most people ask if I know what's on their minds first," she smiled at me weakly. "As for your questions, I barely finished school and didn't even try going for college. It's not that easy when all you hear are your classmates' thoughts. And Bill… well, he's different."

"How so?" I wondered.

"I can't read the thoughts of vampires," she replied. "You have no idea what a bliss it is."

"The silence," I smiled at her. "I can imagine."

"So," Sookie narrowed her eyes at me. "Your turn, now."

I nodded, contemplating whether or not she could read my mind too. I wasn't a vampire, after all. Oh, well, who cares. I have decided to tell her everything, so I have nothing to hide from her. And if she gets scared by something she reads in my head… well, not the first time. I'll just move. Like I always do.

"I am a Succubus," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

She stared at me. And then stared a while more, as if she couldn't believe it.

"You mean a demon that seduces and devours men?" She wondered doubtingly and I chuckled.

"Something like that," I replied with a nod and she stared at me shocked and almost scared. "Though, I am more similar to a vampire than you might think."

I made a pause and then continued, "Just like vampires need blood to survive, I need what I call life force or life energy to sustain myself."

"Will you…" Sookie gulped and then continued, "Will you die if you don't get any life force?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. That has never happened to me before, but I figure I would die if I couldn't find someone to feed upon."

"I see," she looked down at her cup, contemplating something.

"I don't kill," I said, realizing this question must be revolving in her head right now, and surely, she sighed with relief. "I satisfy my needs without hurting humans."

She looked up at me again. "How… how do you do that?"

I shrugged. "Usually, I seduce a man, bring him home and then suck a part of his life energy."

"Do you…" She paused. "Umm…"

"Have sex with him?" I grinned and she nodded. "No. It's not necessary. I put them in sort of a sleeping state and plant dreams in their heads."

"Dreams?"

"Dreams of sexual intercourse," I stated with a smile. "As a Succubus, I have the power to slip into men's subconscious and see their desires or sexual fantasies. I make them all come true while I feed on them. They feel like they've had the most amazing and breathtaking sex in their entire lifetimes. They never realize nothing ever happened between us."

"Wow," Sookie breathed out. "You can really do that?"

I smiled widely and nodded. We stared at each other for a while and then we both chuckled happily. It was good to tell secrets that you've been carrying for so long. We started chattering and sharing experiences, memories and thoughts. It felt so good. I've been alone all my long lifetime. Sometimes I made friends, but I rarely found the courage to tell them what I was. At the times I did, they were so scared that nothing was the same as before. So each time I just left. No goodbyes and farewells, no attachments. I never stayed in one place longer than a few years. People would start noticing me and wondering about me. They'd get suspicious.

But Sookie was different from the people that I've met so far. She was like me. A simple girl with a secret so big it didn't allow her to be normal. We both agreed to keep our secrets only between us and I was grateful to her.

"So, tell me," Sookie grinned mischievously. "What is it between you and Eric?"

I scoffed and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"But something happened between you two, right?"

"Well," I glanced away. "To put it simply, I got kind of angry at him, so I seduced him and then, when he was about to make love to me in my room, I didn't invite him in and slammed the doors shut in front of his nose."

"Oh my Gosh…" Sookie stared at me shocked. "Tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope," I replied and grinned silly. "He cost me my job, you know!"

And then, I told her everything about that fated evening when my life took a turn for a more interesting path. Sookie didn't seem to be too happy about me playing with Eric, but she sure laughed at the whole story. She was worried that Eric might kill me and I reassured her that we, the succubi, had very strong survival instincts.

"So," Sookie looked at me curiously. "How old are you?"

My eyes trailed away towards the ceiling as I thought back. "I'm not sure. I never counted. But I remember when I just started off on Earth, I was in a place called Caral. Right now its territory belongs to a country you know as Peru. It was a very peaceful society at those times. It was a pity I had to leave it."

"Why did you leave?"

"They did not need me any longer," I replied. "You see, it was humans that sort of called me forth to them. I can hardly recall my existence before coming to Earth. I know I used to be one with the life force itself. I am a being of pure life energy and, therefore, I need shards of such energy to sustain my own existence."

I could tell Sookie was interested. She'd told me before she didn't know much about the supernaturals, only the things she'd come across so far. Thus, I tried to convey the oldest memories I had as best as I could.

"So, why don't you go back there, back to where you came from?" Sookie asked and I shook my head.

"I can not. We are beings that are attracted to the emotions of humans. Believe it or not, but it was humans that called me to them. The city of Caral needed a deity and so their strong belief created me. Once you answer the call, you can no longer turn back."

"You were a deity?!" Sookie exclaimed, gaping at me and I laughed.

"I used to," I smiled at her. "Humans were always greedy and lusted for entertainment. They were ready to give up their lives for their dreams. The Ancient Times were prosperous for both me and others of my kind. Humans worshipped us and regarded us with respect. Something that got lost in the ages of time."

Sookie stared at me with huge interest in her eyes, and nodded her head for me to continue. I chuckled. This was the first time someone had ever been interested in my life and I was glad I could tell those old and ancient stories to another living soul. Those were good and nostalgic memories. I missed those times, I really did.

"What you now call sin, the people of the ancient civilizations believed to be a part of their inner lives. They accepted it and took it as an honor to be visited by one of us. Those were truly good times. I did not need to hide or run. I merely travelled from city to city, wherever I was called to, letting myself be worshipped, giving and taking. It was a simple trade. A dream. For a life."

"So, taking life force does not affect a person?" Sookie asked curiously.

"It does. If I take too much, that person will die," I replied. "But I don't do that. I won't lie to you though – there have been accidents too. There is blood on my hands and I'm not proud of it. Not the very least."

Sookie nodded and I could feel she was not blaming me for anything. Perhaps, living with a vampire made her tolerant like this. Or, perhaps, it was in her nature.

"When you talked about the ancient times, you sounded somewhat nostalgic?" Sookie wondered and I smiled softly.

"Indeed. Things changed when new religions came to the world," I sighed. "My kind was tagged as sins, as criminals, as demons and devils. We were persecuted, tortured and murdered. There were many lives lost and only a few survived."

"Well, you did," Sookie noted.

I nodded. "I did. But even I could not avoid the grasp of the Church. The Christians were the most persistent in hunting us down and they did so with immense cruelty and cold-bloodedness. I did get caught once and it wasn't a nice sight when I was through with them, trust me."

Sookie stared at me wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

"I am not a human, Sookie," I replied with a somewhat sad smile on my lips. "What you see in front of you is merely a disguise, a mask to hide my true form."

"What do you look like in reality?"

I shrugged. "I hope you never get to see it. I have no power over it. The only time I reveal my true form is the time when my life is in danger. It's like the last line of defense. If, for example, I somehow end up starving and at the brink of death, my survival instincts will kick in and I'll go berserk. I only hope you won't be anywhere near me if that were ever to happen."

"Is it that dangerous?" Sookie whispered.

"I hardly have any consciousness at such a time. My body moves on its own and uses any means it has to get it back on track and to keep me alive."

Sookie stared at me silent and then gave me a small smile, noting, "I'll have to remember that one."


	9. Vampires and Mosquitoes

**Guess who's back?.. I can't heeeeeaaaar you!!! Scream louder, fangirls and fanboys, for Eric the Womanizer is here!**

* * *

The next few days I was on the edge, fearing a certain vampire might show up again, pulling at my strings. At the same time, I was sure I would not give in to his ways. It just wasn't in my style to bow down to men. And why would I? Yet, three days had passed by quietly with no signs from him and my life went on without a ripple. But, of course, it was merely a calm before the storm.

It came late in the evening, when I was in my night shift. Well, if to be more precise, HE came. I was just making my way between the tables, heading to the bar to put the order down to the chef, when the bar's doors swung open and I felt a gust of cool wind enter the premises. It was a cold evening, I guessed, but as I lifted my eyes, they met a pair of steely bluish ones. My fingers pressed the edge of the bar with incredible force and I took in a shaky breath.

He was wearing jeans with a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Well, someone sure loves black color. I sneered and my chocolate brown eyes darkened to an almost black from anger and emotional tension. His lips carved into a smile and he turned to walk towards a table near the window. Well, it just happened to be my table. My table. Damn you, Eric. Really, go to Hell.

I gritted my teeth angrily, considering the option of making him wait and wondering how long would be appropriate. Yet, perhaps, I was lucky today, as I felt Sookie pat my shoulder. She smiled at me and nodded her head, "I'll take him, Lily."

Ohhh. Is that what it means to have a friend? I watched her weave among the tables and in a minute she was already by Eric's booth. I could see only her back and I surely couldn't hear what she was saying, but Eric frowned and his eyes shot a glare at me, his lips smirking. Oh, great. I gritted my teeth again, curling my lips into a snarl. Arrogant sucker.

Sookie seemed to try saying something more to him, but he glared at her much like he did at me and she turned around, shaking her head. I awaited her by the bar impatiently, a bad feeling gnawing at me.

"He wants you," she said, halting beside me. "I think he sat there on purpose. He must have known that side of the bar is yours."

I snorted, "Fucking genius."

Sookie chuckled and shrugged, "Yeah, he's like that."

"Whatever."

"What is Eric doing here?" Meanwhile, Sam came to us, his eyes glancing at the vampire worriedly. "Is he here for you again, Sookie?"

My friend merely glanced away, "Nope, not this time."

"Then, what does he want?" Sam wondered confused and I rolled my eyes.

"And what do all vampires want?" I replied with another question, sarcasm seeping through my voice. "The source of their magical lives and the bringer of their unprecedented powers, going by the code name B-L-O-O-D."

Sam stared at me wide eyed for a moment and then let out a short chuckle while Sookie grinned from ear to ear, waving her hand at me and heading off to serve her own tables. I grinned at Sam and took off as well, grabbing a pitch of beer for the 7th table. I put the beer with a professional smile on my face, ignoring the lustful thoughts in the man's head, as the looming encounter with Eric worried me more. Well, I didn't really worry. I mean, what can he do? Bite me in the middle of the bar? Among all the humans? Definitely not. Glamour me to come outside? Ha. I'd love to see him try.

My train of thoughts ended as my feet finally stopped in their tracks by the table where Eric sat. He smirked at me and his eyes pierced me up and down, as if evaluating my looks once again.

I flashed a wide smile at him, repeating to myself to play it professionally, and said, "Good evening, sir. Please, excuse me for the hold-up. May I take your order now or would you like to look through the menu first?"

His smirk broadened and for a moment he kept quiet, staring me in the eyes. I refused to back down, staring back at his grayish or maybe bluish ones, the smile on my face not wavering even for a second.

"I see you've changed your craft," he finally noted, his eyes still not leaving mine. Damn those vamps for not needing to blink.

"I apologize, sir, but I am not sure I know what you speak of," I replied calmly.

"I'm talking about your never ending talents," he said. "I'm sure "Passion" misses its dancing queen greatly."

I merely smiled even wider, if that was possible, "Yet again, your words elude me, sir. Have you decided on what you'd like to have?"

Eric grinned at me, showing me the tips of his fangs, "How about a little fang service?"

"You should try "Fangtasia", then," I retorted, retaining my professional tone. "I heard there are many volunteers there."

"Ah, such a cute and innocent face, but what a sharp tongue," Eric smirked. "Makes you wonder what else you could do with it."

That was when I finally broke our eye contact, shutting my eyes for a few seconds and trying to keep myself in control. This man was making me burn with so much anger. Ugh, that arrogant little blood sucking piece of-

"This calm life doesn't suit you, Lily. Surely, you can do better than be a waitress in a God-forsaken corner of the world?" Eric continued calmly as ever and I gritted my teeth, pulling myself together. Don't make a scene, Lily, don't make a scene.

"I'm sorry, sir," I was sure my smile was like one from the dental paste ads by now, "but I can not indulge in personal conversations during my working time. Have you decided on your order yet?"

"What if I want a little chat with this cute little waitress?" Eric asked, avoiding my question and I fumed inside once again.

"I'm sorry, that is not on the menu," and I put the menu down on the table. "I will come back later, when you have studied it."

I spun on my heel and fumed off, not even waiting for his answer. Oh, this man made me so mad! I had never met such an impertinent and annoying male in my entire existence… Feeling completely pissed off, I banged my notebook and pen on the bar and Sam glanced up at me surprised.

"You ok, Lily?"

"Oh, I'm just great," I said sarcastically.

"Is Eric giving you trouble?" Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet and I could feel his confusion over the wish to stay safe or help out a girl in need.

I sighed, "No, he's just misbehaving."

"Eric is always misbehaving," Sookie interfered and I giggled.

She winked at me and retreated back to her tables with the orders in her hands. I turned around as well, heading to my clients and making rounds to make sure everyone was happy. As I went around each of my table, I neared Eric's place slowly. I was sure he was gonna give me trouble again.

Sure enough, as I stopped besides his table, the vampire glanced up at me, his face bearing a hurt expression, "That was rather rude of you, miss waitress, to run off like that."

"Oh, really?" My brows shot up.

"I merely wanted to have a little talk," he replied innocently and I found myself scoffing.

"This is not a counseling center, this is a bar and I'm not your shrink, I'm a waitress," I replied.

"But what if I have problems?" Eric cocked his head to a side curiously. "Isn't it only human of you to hear me out?"

Yeah. Only one problem with that – I'm not even human! Ha, take that, you sucker!

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't have that much humanity left in me," I smiled kindly at him. "So, unless you're suicidal-"

"What if I am?"

"What?"

"Suicidal," Eric leaned towards me, putting his elbows on the table.

"I have never ever heard of a suicidal vampire," I said flatly and Eric chuckled.

"Ah, now you have."

I kept quiet for a short moment and then I leaned forth towards him. His eyes dug in me curiously as I replied, "If that's the case, then let me let you in on one secret."

I made a slight pause to get his attention and then continued in a whisper, "The sun rises at 5:04. Don't be late."

I winked at him and Eric stared at me, his lips slightly agape. I leaned back to my standing position, as he let out a low rumbling chuckle, his eyes trailing up to meet mine.

"Now, may I take your order, oh suicidal sir?"

"Mmm," he mused, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. "I'm not sure. What would you recommend, my dear counselor?"

I arched my brow quietly, flashing another thousand dollar smile, "I'm afraid my tastes are quite different from yours, sir."

"Really?" He smirked. "Go on, surprise me."

I must have let out quite an embarrassing sound of grumble for he chuckled, his eyes staring at me amusedly again, waiting for my reply. And what was I gonna say? I like my men warm and breathing?.. U-huh, suuuure. Do note the sarcasm.

"Oh, I know, how about a **stake**?" I smiled enthusiastically and heard him chuckle again, appreciating my sharp tongue. "Though our other blood craving clients prefer sipping True Blood, O- or O+. I would highly recommend trying it," I kept my unwavering smile, wondering what his real purpose for coming here was.

"And what is yours?"

"Mine? Mine what?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Your blood type," Eric smirked, his eyes watching me intently.

I stared at him for a short moment flabbergasted, and then replied honestly, "I have no idea."

He cocked his brow wonderingly and then smiled, "That's not good, not good at all. But I could find out for you any time, just say so."

"No, thanks'," I retorted smugly and tucked a few locks of my brown hair behind my ears. "Now about that order?"

"Hmm, give me an O+, please. Should suffice for my last supper," he replied with a meek expression on his face.

Last supper? I snorted. Well, good riddance, then.

"Would you like it warmed or cold?" I asked instead and regretted it immediately.

"If you'll be the one to warm it," Eric smirked, his eyes drifting down and up my body once again.

"I'll leave that job to the microwave," I grumbled as I spun around again. Just what in the world was he doing here, acting suicidal? And what was I doing, playing his little games?..

Sookie gave me a glance as I shut the microwave with a little bang and pressed the buttons fervently. Here's a hoping he'll push that bottle up his amazingly round and tight as- oh, shit, did I just think that? I banged my forehead with my palm, cursing. No, Lily, no! We do NOT think about hot vampire asses. We just do not. Oh look, I did it again.

I grumbled as the microwave gave a little ping and I took out the bottle of True Blood. I put a napkin on the tray diligently and then put the bottle down. I also took the glass just in case Eric wanted to use one, though usually vampires drank straight from the bottle. I found it highly uncomfortable, but, hey, what do I know?..

Eric glanced at me with a puppy eyed expression as I put the bottle and the glass down, smiling kindly, "Here you are, sir."

"Won't you join me for my last supper?" He inquired, staring up at me and I gave him a sneer.

"As your main course? No, thank you."

"But this may be my very last meal," Eric averted his gaze down to the bottle, his fingers trailing up and down its edge. I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Eric, you're not suicidal," I finally noted and he smiled at me.

"Ah, you called me by my name," he noticed in an almost touched voice and I sighed.

"You're not suicidal," I repeated.

"How are you so sure?" Eric suddenly smirked at me and I shook my head.

"You are far too arrogant to kill yourself," I replied. "Your pride will be your downfall one day, but not in this way."

He cocked his brow wonderingly, as if he was contemplating my words, and then whispered, "Lily, please, sit."

I gritted my teeth, when he called my name. "I'm working."

"Please, do me the honor of having your company," he asked me in an incredibly polite manner and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

He did not answer, just smiled at me with the corners of his mouth and I sighed, taking a quick glance around the bar. Well, I guess I did have a few minutes and my feet hurt quite a bit… I grumbled under my breath for acting like a fool and sat opposite of him, leaning back at the head rest.

"Thank you," he smiled a winner-smile and I let out a short sigh.

"So, what do you want?"

"To talk."

"What about?"

"You."

"Me?" I cocked my brow. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"And why yes?"

"I asked first," he grinned at me and I watched him take a sip from his bottle.

"Ugh," I shook my head and put my elbow on the table, ramming my jaw with my palm. "I'm not interesting. Let's talk about you instead."

"Ah, but I find you very interesting, very interesting indeed." Eric smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He doesn't know the half of it.

"For example," he continued, his fingers trailing up and down the bottle line once again. "You don't know your blood type."

"So what?" I asked him surprised and confused. Why the hell would I need that?

He leaned forth, "What if you get hurt?"

Oh, that. I kept quiet for a moment and then scoffed, looking away, "Then I shall bleed to death."

Eric chuckled at my reply and I turned to look at him again, "Unless a vampire walks by and drains me dry before that."

"Mm, I'll be sure to pass by, then," he noted, watching me amusedly. "Your scent is captivating and if your blood is as nearly as delicious…"

"You know what I think," I said suddenly, leaning to him. "I think you vampires are like mosquitoes."

"Mosquitoes?" He cocked his brow.

"Yeah, overgrown huge mosquitoes," I continued, narrowing my eyes on him. "And I hope one day someone will whack you like a bug you are."

His eyes glinted with rage at the insult I threw at him and I shot up from the seat, "Now please, excuse me, I'll be heading back to work."

"You are a very rude little waitress," Eric replied in a dead cold voice that seemed strained to the highest point. "I should report you to the management."

I merely scoffed and returned to my duties, wondering why it was that I could not remain calm when near Eric. He was making me boil with emotions, literally, and it was not healthy. For either of us.

* * *

I did not notice when Eric left, but I did find quite a tip on his table. At that moment I had a mental battle with myself as to what I should do with the money. One side of me told me I should just take it. It's Eric's fault for miscalculating, right? Then, another voice was tempting me to simply throw it into the nearest garbage can… Oh, and there was this one more little meek voice too. It kept telling me to go and return the money to Eric… As if I would do that.

I pocketed the tip and cleaned the table, taking away the remaining half of the bottle of blood. Really, he paid for it so much and he didn't even drink it all. Was it that bad?.. I wondered if I should take a sip just for the fun of it… I shrugged and put the bottle in the corner, planning to try it out later.

The bar closed down in a few more hours and I left together with Sookie, not forgetting to take the bottle. I even warmed it up before leaving. Sookie merely gave me a confused glance as she inquired, "What in the world are you gonna do with that bottle?"

I brought the True Blood to my nose to sniff it and replied, "Eric didn't finish it so I thought why waste it? I've never even tried it before. Who knows, it might be good."

"It's blood, Lily," Sookie noted smugly and then halted in the middle of the parking lot. "Did you just say it's Eric's bottle?"

I nodded and lifted the bottle to my lips. I took a good sip and held it in my mouth, tasting the liquid properly.

"Eww," Sookie frowned and shook her head.

"Tastes like… rotten blood," I noted and wrinkled my nose. "I've had better."

"You just had an indirect kiss with Eric," Sookie said and I cocked my brow.

"A what?"

"You touched the bottle that Eric drank from," she explained. "I thought you hated his guts."

"I don't hate his guts," I replied surprised as to how Sookie came to that conclusion. "I think he's real sexy. A stud, that's what they call him these days, right?"

Sookie stared at me disbelievingly, "But…"

"He just makes me really really really mad," I continued. "But I'm not gonna deny he's got the body of a sex god."

"You're flattering me," a deep and almost silky voice said just behind me and I whirled around to see Eric. Oh, my. Twice in a day. Night. Should I feel honored?

"Eric!" Sookie yelped in surprise and I merely rolled my eyes.

"Aww, you've taken a liking to drinking blood," the vampire smirked and I shrugged.

"Want some?"

"I prefer… real blood." He came closer to me, smirking. "Straight from the artery."

"I'm sure if mosquitoes could talk, that is exactly what they'd say to their meals," I noted and brought the bottle to my mouth, taking another sip.

"Lily!" Sookie gasped and Eric laughed, his eyes watching me drink the artificial blood.

"I didn't know humans even drank blood," he finally noted and I shrugged.

"There used to be quite a few tribes in South America and Africa that drank blood during their festivities and coming of age rituals," I said as I headed across the parking lot.

"Really?" Sookie glanced at me amazed.

"Yep. And there was one tribe in South Africa that used to have blood bonds. If a member of the tribe owned their life to another man, they would drink each other's blood and form a so called Blood Pact, meaning their lives were one. They would protect each other to death."

"Wow," Sookie shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"There were also cases where the tribe would offer the blood of their Chief's wife or daughter to an honorable guest, should one deserve this right. It was a huge honor and you could not refuse it for it would mean disgrace to the Chief's family and their entire tribe."

"What… queer traditions," Eric said and his eyes landed on me curiously. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I read a lot," I shrugged and sipped from the bottle again. "And this is not even real blood. You can think of it as a beverage with an exceptional taste."

"I doubt I could ever do that," Sookie frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'll drink the usual soda, thank you."

I giggled and mounted my bike. I bought it a few weeks ago for transport reasons. Cheaper than a car and suited my needs to go around the town. The distances were not too great and, furthermore, it kept me in shape. Not like I needed it, of course.

"You ride a bike?" Eric arched his brow, watching me get on it.

"Why? You wanna gift me a car?" I mocked and Eric cocked his head to a side wonderingly.

"What model would you like?"

I gave him a look, "It was a joke, Eric. I don't need any gifts from you."

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wonder. And what are you doing still here? Have nothing better to do?"

"Why couldn't I be here?" He smirked at me and I shook my head.

"It's a wonder how your club is still hanging on with an owner like you."

"Won't you come visit it once in a while?" Eric's eyes glinted in the dark. "No dancer there can compare to you."

I stared at him a bit smugly and then grinned, "Sorry, that was an once in a lifetime performance!"

And with that I waved goodbye to Sookie and pedaled along the road towards my rented home, thinking that perhaps Eric's visit was not as bad as I had anticipated it to be.


	10. The Bet

**So, did you miss Eric? ^^ I sure did. And just like Gladishiva said, I miss the reviews lol Well, nothing I can do about it. Still, thanks' for reviewing, you guys, you are the best! And Freya, I will not stop writing and posting this, so don't worry. I might get slow with updates sometimes, but I will update it again. I'm not one of those authors, who stop posting their stories cause they don't get comments or ask for 10 reviews before posting another chapter. Nah, I love reviews and they do make my day, but more than that I love sharing my works with fellow story lovers, so yeah, you still have lots and lots of Eric to see in here. XD Anyways, enjoy this one for I sure enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

The next time I saw Eric was almost a week later and, yet again, it was anything but what I was expecting. He came into the diner just before the closing hours and to my surprise, he headed straight to Sookie. I was not sure if I should have been relieved or alarmed and so I watched the pair closely as they sat down at one of Sookie's tables. I sure wished I had the vampire's hearing now. But I did not. I had something else though and I used it best as I could, as I kept track of Sookie's mood and emotions. She was flaring up with slight anger and irritation. As was Eric.

Whatever they were talking about was not good. Not even nearly. I paced by the bar nervously, glancing at Sookie from time to time, unsure if I had to interfere or not. By the time I had finally made up my mind to go over to them, Eric shot up from his seat almost angrily and stomped out of Merlotte's with his favourite flash-step, as I called it.

Sookie sighed as she rose as well and walked over to me. I landed my hand on her shoulder supportively, asking, "You ok? What did he want?"

"He just wanted me to do another job, but…" Sookie gave me a meek smile. "Not my expertise this time, so he got rather upset."

I kept quiet for a minute, but my brows were furrowed in thought.

"Let's just go home, Lily."

I nodded and we gathered our things, said farewell to Sam and walked out of the diner. We trotted across the parking lot in silence until I broke it, "Can I help you somehow?"

"No, it's fine," Sookie smiled, "but thanks'. It's the thought that counts."

I nodded again, but as we neared her car, a figure stepped out of the shadows and I narrowed my eyes on the blond vampire with slight irritation. Just what was it that he wanted from Sookie this time? My friend let out a sigh and pressed my hand assuredly. "You go home, Lily. I'll handle him."

"As much as it disappoints me," Eric appeared in front of us. "The pleasure of talking to you will have to wait, Lily."

I let out a small scoff as I rolled my eyes at his speech.

"Sookie? May I steal you for a moment?" Meanwhile, Eric averted his attention to the blond waitress and the latter nodded almost reluctantly.

I watched them walk towards her car and Eric started whispering something to her. Once again, I could not hear what and that irritated me to no end. I turned around and headed to my bike, trying to keep myself away. If Sookie needed help, she would have asked for it, right? Right?

But as my friend radiated yet another wave of confusion and doubt, I gritted my teeth and made my way back to the pair. I just could not leave her alone, when that overgrown mosquito was bothering her. Sookie did not like to talk about the work she did for Eric, but I knew it wasn't all roses and daisies. Most surely, Eric was asking yet for another 'favor' of her.

As my shoes squeaked and crunched against the gravel, Eric turned his head to me, his brow arched elegantly in a questioning manner.

I gave him a slight glare as I stopped beside them. "Don't know what you want, but you'd better not give Sookie any troubles, Eric."

His serious expression was changed by a playboy smirk as he noted, "Aw, someone's jealous."

I groaned. Oh, that stupid male ego of his.

"I'll be fine, Lily," Sookie tried to convince me and I glowered at her too. "And this time, I can't help Eric."

Eric glanced at her, "Are you sure you can't…"

He halted as if to choose words and Sookie smiled, "It's fine, she knows."

"Oh?" Eric averted his gaze to me again and I shrugged.

"Look, Eric," Sookie sighed. "If it was just any human, or at least a shifter, I could try to help you, but not with a vampire. I can't read vampire's thoughts and you know that."

"Even a small glimpse would be enough," Eric grumbled, but Sookie shook her head.

"Vampire minds are like a clean board to me," she replied and I cocked my brow. Is that what this is all about? Some mind reading. Phew. "Can't you use some other methods or something?"

"We've already tried everything," Eric noted gravely. I couldn't help but snort and he turned to me, glaring. "What's so funny?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"This is not a laughing matter," Eric hissed at me and I frowned, realizing this must have been something really important to him.

"I just don't think vampire interrogation methods are any good," I mumbled.

"Oh, you think you can do better?" Eric's eyes glinted at me dangerously and I looked at him curiously.

"Depends," I replied and Sookie yelped beside me warningly. "Is it really that important to you?"

For a moment, Eric remained quiet and then replied, "Yes."

I thought for a moment and then noted, "I can try, then. Is the vampire male?"

His eyes narrowed onto me as he apparently failed to see the importance of gender here. "Why?"

"Just answer the damn question," I grumbled.

"Male," he replied, knitting his brows in thought momentarily.

"Piece of cake, then," I grinned and I wasn't lying. Men were easy to deal with. Too easy.

Eric didn't seem to believe me, as he let out a snort.

"You don't believe that I can get out the information you need from him?" I inquired calmly, my eyes glinting at Eric curiously though.

"I do not," he answered coldly.

"And what if I succeed?"

He cocked his brow wonderingly, "If you succeed?"

"Yeah, what do I get?"

The vampire remained silent for a few moments as he contemplated, "A favour for a favour. What do you want?"

"You will never trouble Sookie again," I replied without any doubt in my head.

"That's… too expensive," he replied.

I shrugged, "Your choice."

There was silence for a while and then, he smirked. "But if you fail, there will be dire consequences. You will do what I ask of you with no objections whatsoever."

My stomach churned and I gritted my teeth. He thought I couldn't do this. But he didn't know that there was no way I'd lose in my field. I'd get that information for him, no matter what.

"Deal," I grinned almost too gleefully as Sookie gasped, clasping my hand.

Eric flashed me a cocky grin and motioned for me to follow him, "Then come."

"Wait, Lily," Sookie pressed my hand harder. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I winked at her, "Meh. I have a few secret weapons too. Trust me."

"But…"

"I don't have all the time in the world," Eric grumbled from a few feet away.

"Aww, and I thought you were immortal," I smirked, waving to Sookie in goodbye. She let go of me unsurely and somehow that made me feel really warm. Someone here cared about me.

Meanwhile, Eric did not reply to my comment and led me to his red corvette. The gentleman he was, he opened the doors for me and I climbed in. He walked around in a millisecond and took the place by the steering wheel. I watched him shift the gears and steer out of the Merlotte's parking lot. He looked so big in this car. And, anyways, why the hell was it Corvette? I could see the connection to the red, though…

I bit my lip to stop these wild thoughts in my head and glanced away and out of the window, "So, what is the average life span of a vampire?"

Eric cast a surprised glance at me as he mumbled, "What?"

"I was just wondering, how long does a vampire live before he gets staked and stuff?"

"Some live long, some die young," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

I peered at him quietly, appreciative that he did not avert his attention from the road ahead for too long. I hated it when the drivers did not look where they were driving.

"Tell me about the vampire I'll need to interrogate," I said and Eric sighed.

"It seems he has been spying on us for some time and I need to know who his higher ups are," he replied. "But… our methods… have failed."

"What did you try?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you interrogate him?" I asked and glanced at him curiously.

Eric turned to me for a split second, his expression both surprised and amused, "You want to know how we tortured him?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt you really want to hear that," he noted, narrowing his eyes on the road up ahead.

"Oh, come on. You think I can't take it?" I snorted. He'd be surprised at what I've seen in my long life.

"Yes, I think you can't take it."

"Think again," I grumbled.

Then, we drove in silence for quite a while, until I couldn't keep quiet any longer, "You know, the Chinese were rather resourceful in their torture methods."

Eric peered at me momentarily and stepped on the gas pedal harder.

"They had this particularly interesting water torture, you know, when they would drip water slowly on the victim's forehead. It drove them insane, bit by bit."

A few minutes of dead silence and then, "Oh, and the rats too. You know the one about the rats?" I inquired and then continued, anyways. "They would put a bowl of rats upside down on the prisoner's stomach and then pile hot charcoal on the bowl. The rats would seek their way out by gnawing at the entrails of the man…Did you try that on him?"

"No, we didn't," Eric grumbled and shot me a glare.

"Then… denailing? Flaying? Dental extraction? Oh oh, did you pull his fangs out?.."

"What?" Eric turned to me sharply, the car swaying on the road slightly.

"Hey, watch the road!" I exclaimed.

For a few more minutes, I kept quiet and then mused, "Now that I think about it, Persians had this one interesting punishment too. More like, capital punishment, though. Called Scaphism. Ever heard of it?"

Eric glanced at me puzzled and shook his head, "No."

"Well, they would declothe the prisoner and put him in between of two tied rowing boats with his head, hands and feet protruding out. Then, they would force him to ingest milk and honey and rub honey on his body parts."

"Honey?"

"Yep. After that, the condemned would be left afloat in a pond or exposed to the sun. Various insects would be attracted by honey on his body and they would swarm around the man, feeding off of him or biting and stinging, or even breeding on his gangrenous flesh…"

"That's…" Eric shook his head frowning ever so slightly and turned to me again. "Where in the world did you hear this?"

I shrugged, "It was the most severe and humiliating punishment in Persia."

I decided I'd keep quiet about the fact I'd seen it with my own two eyes more than once. It was not a pretty sight. I looked away somewhat sad as Eric kept on driving, quiet.

"How come you know so much about torture?" he finally asked.

"I…" I contemplated for a while. "I read stuff."

He did not pry deeper, but gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed, leaning my head back at the headrest.

"I still say you should have pulled his fangs out."

"That is unthinkable!" Eric hissed at me and I shrugged.

"That's why it's called torture, duh."

"I don't understand," Eric shook his head. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Awwww, you think my head is pretty!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands. "I'm so touched!"

"You know what I mean," Eric grumbled and his eyes flickered to me once again. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Riding shotgun with you, don't you see?"

"I mean in Bon Temps," he groaned. "That town… it's just not you."

I glared at him, hissing, "And what do you know about me?!"

"I know you're a seductress and you use your wiles like no one else," the vampire replied calmly and I looked away, biting my lip.

He was right. I was a seductress. And a damn good one. It was survival, nothing less and nothing more. It was my nature.

"You don't choose whom you're born," I replied smugly. If I was even born. Was I?

Eric glanced at me curiously and I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I simply want a change of pace. To bring some warmth in my life, even if for a short while."

"Then why did you choose to be a dancer in a club?"

"Cause I can dance?" I giggled. "I feel good dancing, whatever dance it is."

"You could have gone professional dancing, then," Eric commented and I laughed.

"I'm too much of a man-whore to do that!"

Eric shot me an amused and yet suspicious look at those words and I shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

"Your… ex-colleagues said you were a slut," he noted and I scoffed. "Are you?"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not," I shrugged again. "Who cares?"

Eric grumbled something in return, but I did not hear and was not about to ask, anyways.

"Then, why did you reject me?" he asked rather calmly and I glanced at him surprised.

Now that I did not expect. What a straightforward question. I kept quiet for a while, thinking what I should say. What would be appropriate to say.

"I don't do vampires, that's all," I finally murmured. "Nothing personal, Eric."

"But you did once."

"That time was a mistake," I mumbled, my voice even more quiet than before. "I won't make it again."

"Why not?" Eric inquired persistently and I snorted.

"And why are you so bent on getting me into your bed, huh?" I replied with another question. "I bet there would be thousands of fangbangers by your doors, if they only knew where you lived."

Eric let out a soft chuckle and now he was the one to shrug, "I find you… refreshing."

"Refreshing?" I cocked my brow. "What am I? A fucking beverage?"

"Haha," Eric laughed out. "How sharply said."

I blushed at the implication he intended and grumbled, "Well, if I fail with the interrogation game, you can finally order me to sleep over with you, huh."

"Oh, I fully intend to," Eric smirked and I shot him a disbelieving glance.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," he gave me a the-winner-takes-it-all grin and turned into the town of Shreveport.

I grumbled under my breath and the rest of the journey was silent. It wasn't even a long ride, considering the speed we were going at. In another fifteen minutes Eric pulled up in the parking lot of his club Fangtasia and I stepped out of the car before he could help me out. He gave me a look, but said nothing and we both walked to the back doors of the club.

Pam was the one to meet us and she arched her brow elegantly upon seeing me, "And where is our friend Sookie?"

"I'm here instead of her," I replied and grinned almost idiotically.

Pam's glance trailed away to Eric and then back to me, before she smiled amusedly and led me down to the basement of the club. We passed a few doors until Pam turned to one of them and opened them, letting me through.

It was a rather small room with one glass wall and I soon realized it reminded me of those police interrogation quarters. I could see another room through the glass and a lonely chair with a man tied to it. He was sitting backwards to the doors of the room he was in, sideways to the glass wall. I took in every detail of his appearance, his tattered pants and naked chest with gashes, the pool of blood around of him… Eww. And I'll need to step into that? Just ew.

Pam watched me curiously and Eric smirked at my expression of slight disgust. I never enjoyed the sight of blood.

"So, you need a name of his boss, right?" I broke the silence and Pam nodded her head.

"Exactly."

There was another silent pause in the room and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at realization no one here in the room actually believed in my interrogative methods. Well, who cares.

"You can start whenever you wish," Eric smirked. "I'll be back in a few minutes after I check up on my club."

He nodded to Pam and went out, shutting the doors behind him. I shrugged. All the better. Less audience for me, I guess.

"How are you gonna do it?" Meanwhile, Pam wondered. "Are you a mind reader or have some other hidden powers?"

I smirked at her and winked, "Just watch me."

She cocked her brow curiously as I walked out of the room, adding, "Give me ten minutes with him and you'll have your name."

Pam did not answer and I exited the room, heading to the doors that I figured led to the prisoner. I was right and as I walked into the room, creaking the doors, the vampire tilted his head slightly, snorting, listening to the sounds of my footsteps.

"I ain't telling nothing, you hear?!" He croaked and I smiled. Oh, he's so gonna tell me everything, even the smallest details…

I stepped closer to him, concentrating on his mind and his subconscious. I was not a mind reader like Sookie, but I could enter one's head to a certain level and now I probed the vampire's mind tentatively and carefully, much like I always did with my preys. I was standing behind him and he knitted his brows in confusion, his guards totally down from weariness and pain inflicted upon him. I could feel he was angry, enraged and so very hungry. They must have starved him.

I shook my head slightly and concentrated on the images and conceptions in his head. Ahh… blondes… with big breasts… Mmm. Pirates?.. I smiled and leaned towards him, brushing his brown shabby hair with my fingers.

He snapped up, confused, wary.

"Jack…" I breathed his name into his ear and he shuddered slightly from my hot breath.

"What is this? It's not gonna work, anyway, you hear?" He yelled, trying to turn his head, but his neck was tied to the chair with silver chains. His entire body was tied up similarly, the binds pressing into his skin, leaving bloody burnt traces.

My fingers touched his cheek gently and softly, running up and down, caressing him swiftly.

"I wanna play, Jack," I whispered. "Play with me, Jack?"

His eyes flickered back and forth, his confused mind trying to understand what was going on. In a swift motion I appeared in front of him and saddled the vampire, smirking at him seductively. Even though he did not need to breathe, he let out a shaky sigh, his eyes widening at me. After tapping into his subconsciousness, I dragged out the images of his ideal sexual adventure and the way he saw me now was his wildest and most daring fantasy…

I pouted my lips just like he imagined I would and whined to him, "Come on, Jack, let's play!"

He breathed in raggedly and breathed out, his eyes staring at me disbelievingly, "I'm dreaming, oh boy… I must be dreaming…"

My eyes snaked up his chest and around his neck as I leaned to his face, touching his nose with mine. He shuddered.

"I'll be your princess, you be my pirate, Jack," I whispered and then nibbled the tip of his nose. "Will you be my big bad pirate, Jack?.."

"Ohh, yeah, hell, yeah," he croaked, his arms tugging at his restraints.

My hand trailed down to his crotch teasingly and my lips hovered above his, barely touching them. His mind was open to me completely and I entered his head, reinforcing the invisible bond we now shared. He was mine now.

My fingers tugged at the edge of his pants, as I whispered, "Who hired you, Jack? Who gave orders to my big bad pirate?"

He moaned incoherently and my lips crashed onto his, my right hand applying pressure to his crotch while my left one caressed his chest. The heated and passionate kiss continued on and I felt his fangs scrape my tongue as he charged at my mouth lustfully …

I broke away, cocking my head playfully, "Who's been ordering my Jacky around?"

"Oh, ahhh, that…" He groaned, his eyes glazed over with lust and sexual need. "I-"

"Bad bad Jack," I pouted and leaned to him, licking up his bottom lip. "Hiding secrets from me… What a naughty boy you are."

"Whoaah, nooo…" he groaned as I retreated back from him and then he gurgled something again, "Viceroy, Viceroy hired me… ahhh."

He moaned as my lips crashed down onto his fervently and I affirmed our bond, planting images in his mind, images of him all tied up nicely in a rocking ship and me on the top, playing princesses and pirates with him… I deepened the kiss, letting his sensations soar and felt him grow hard underneath as he moaned and groaned into my mouth. I smirked inwardly. Now he'll tell me everything…

And then the bond was severed as I was pulled away violently from the vampire and rammed into a wall. I yelped and stared at my attacker with shock and surprise. Eric?! The hell?..

"You!" He groaned as he pressed me against the wall. "How dare you-"

"Baby, baby, don't go!" He was interrupted by a wail from the prisoner and we both turned that way. With a corner of my eyes I noticed Pam had rushed in after Eric, her eyes flicking back and forth between me, Eric and the vampire on the chair, the latter one almost weeping with the loss of his dream.

"I'm telling you it's Viceroy! He hired me, hired me to spy… Something about him taking over, something about a… a trap and blood trafficking and the Queen, I don't know much, baby, I swear… Come back, baby…" He was literally weeping and sobbing now, his shoulders rocking.

The three of us stared at him bewildered, especially Pam and Eric, for I was expecting something similar. The bond I created with men was very strong both psychologically and emotionally and some men even tended to become addicted to my ministrations. It was not wise to severe it so cruelly and suddenly.

"Care to let me go?" I inquired calmly in the background of the vamp's sobs and Eric glanced at me, somewhat surprised and still baffled.

He did let me go though and I smirked. "I guess you have your name."

But my smirk disappeared as soon as I saw his eyes glowering at me with their deep blue. A flash of anger and rage and what I faintly distinguished as disgust washed over me and I felt choked by how intense it was. And it was all directed at me. Baffled, I stared at Eric, unable to comprehend his sudden swing of emotions. He let out a hiss and grabbed my wrist, tugging me after him strongly.

We passed by Pam, who gave me a curious look, and Eric dragged me along the corridor, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Ouch," I let out a yelp. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Hurting you?" He hissed and rammed me into the wall, his fist banging into it beside my cheek.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, frowning.

"What is wrong with me?" Eric growled at me fervently. "And what the hell is wrong with you? What was it that you were doing? You were acting like a slut you are!"

"Wha- Is that what this is all about?" I laughed. "I merely made him talk! What? Did you think I'd go tickle him or whip him like you did?"

"I certainly did not think you'd mate with him!"

"Mate?!" I bellowed angrily. "I do NOT mate with vamps!"

"Didn't look like that to me," Eric grumbled and his body pressed onto mine tightly. "Why? You can do it with trash like him and those human vermin at the club, but you dare to refuse me?"

I stared at him flabbergasted for a moment and then laughed at his face, "Oh, I see it now. This is your ego speaking, your male pride! Well, stuff it up your ass, you… you sucker!"

I pushed Eric off with a sudden wave of strength that came from my rage and stomped away from him as he stared at me, taken aback by my emotional eruption.

"Just cause I kissed him a few times doesn't mean I slept with him, and doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you!" I yelled at him, my eyes burning with anger. "There is only so much of the male control freakiness I'm gonna take and I'm taking none of yours! I'm sick of men trying to rule my life!"

"I'm not trying to rule your life!" Eric hissed. "I'm merely-"

"Merely what?!" I interrupted him. "You're merely trying to get me to sleep with you! And you know what happens after that?!"

Eric stared at me silently, rage, jealousy and hurt pride burning underneath.

"Having sex with vamps is never a one night stand," I hissed at him. "I sleep with you and you think you're my master! You think I belong to you and you try to control my life and my men!"

"What is wrong with having a woman all for myself?" Eric grumbled, stepping up to me dangerously.

I glowered at him angrily as I retorted, "Oh, and while I must go on through life never even touching another man cause the big bad vampire I've once slept with might come and tear my head off, you will be having fun with a bunch of ditzy blondes by your side!"

"How da-"

"Oh, yes, I dare!" I stomped my foot in anger. "And don't forget the bet we made either – I did get that name out for you, so you leave my friend Sookie alone now! No more favors for suckers like you!"

"You're overstepping all the boundaries, Lily," Eric growled and reappeared in font of me in a flash.

"Frankly, I don't care, Eric," I stated coldly and then added incredibly slowly. "Fare thee well."

"Oh no, you don't," he grabbed my wrist painfully tightly. "I'm not done with you yet."

"But I'm done with you," I hissed, tugging my hand as strongly as I could. And yet, it was as if his body was made out of steel. For a short moment my mind flashed with fear and I wondered if I actually could win against him now. I never got into such strange situations, no one had ever been so angry with me before and I never flipped out at anyone either.

"Eric," my contemplations were interrupted by Pam. "You should come listen to this."

Eric growled at his partner, but she simply stared back at him calmly and I figured they had a way of communicating without words for Eric turned back to me, his cold blue eyes gazing at me sternly.

"Don't you dare leave," he said slowly and almost threateningly, stressing each word.

I merely gritted my teeth, my chest rising up and down from the heated row we just had. I wasn't even sure why I got so angry. And why Eric was so possessive with me was even a bigger mystery to me. After all, there was nothing between us. Sure, he was attracted to me, but that did not mean I was his or something. Stupid vamp. May he go to hell one day, er, night, and preferably as soon as possible.

As I fumed all alone beside a very amused looking Pam, Eric crossed the corridor speedily and went into the interrogation room, shutting the doors behind him. I huffed and whirled around, trotting away. No way was I gonna wait around for that prick.

"I wouldn't advice on leaving," Pam noted in a clear and calm voice.

I halted and turned around, cocking my brow up, "Why? You gonna stop me?"

"No," she replied after thinking shortly. "But Eric won't be happy about this."

"Well, then you can tell Eric he can go and impale himself on a wooden stake for all I care!" I growled out and turned on my heel, heading out.

"You're a funny one," Pam commented and let out a short chuckle, eyeing my retreating figure.


	11. The Dangers of Love

**And so, Eric is back! With all his vampiric hotness and pheromones ~.^ Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment if you do! ^^ Also, thank's for everyone who took their precious time to review my story and even added them to their favorites! XD I'm very glad you like my somewhat spunky heroine and I totally agree with Freya39, Sookie does lack some backbone sometimes. :)**

* * *

Eric's bluish eyes stared at the tied up vampire with disbelief and shock. The prisoner seemed to be literally devastated. He was wailing and sobbing, pleading for his 'princess' to come back. At the same time, between his pleads and weeping he was throwing names and addresses of the people related to him or his bosses.

Eric had been standing for some ten minutes listening to the vamp's ramblings. He was mostly repeating the same few names that he knew and reluctantly Eric had to admit that Lily had gotten out more information than he had expected in mere five minutes while they could not do it in three days. But the way she did it… Eric gritted his teeth in anger, his fangs sprouting out.

"Babe… come back to me," the vamp whined. "Babe-"

Eric was on top of him in less than a second, baring his fangs and glowering at the prisoner spitefully, "Don't you dare call her that, you scum!"

The vamp stared at him in fear, his eyes clearing up only slightly. Taken aback by his own outburst, Eric jumped off from the prisoner, hissing ever so slightly, and exited the room.

His eyes misted with anger as he recalled how she was sitting on top of that pathetic excuse of a vampire, cooing and wooing him, her slender fingers tugging at the belt of his jeans, her lips on his mouth, her entire body giving off so much passion and sexuality… Eric crossed the corridor in a matter of seconds, halting by Pam. His anger had just reached another level as Lily was nowhere to be seen. She'd better have gone to the bathroom… though he highly doubted that.

"Where is she?" Eric growled, glaring at Pam and the latter let out a chuckle as she replied.

"She asked me to tell you and I cite – 'he can go and impale himself on a wooden stake for all I care'. Isn't she a charmer?"

Eric merely grumbled in response, "That… that woman!"

And in another second he was gone, Pam left staring after him curiously. She wondered if this might have been one of those rare times when Eric was showing off quite a strong rage of emotions.

By that time, Eric was already outside and his eyes scanned his surroundings much like a hawk's when looking for its prey. The streets were empty, except for a few passers by as the club was just opening up and the main clientele would arrive later on. Eric glanced around a few more times and then gritted his teeth, calming his raging mind to try and think logically for once. Which was incredibly hard to do, given that the crazy woman was simply driving him mad. He had never met such an obstinate and stupid human, who showed no disregard to human and vampire rules alike. It was as if she was living by her own code. A code that was definitely called "100 ways to annoy Eric the vampire". Did she have a fucking list she used to irritate him and then checked out the points one by one?..

Eric hissed all to himself as he climbed into his Corvette and sped off towards the road leading to Bon Temps. He had a feeling she would be heading home one way or the other. And knowing her habits, it would not be the safest one. He pressed on the gas pedal harder and his car flew along the road and into the night. As he passed by the cars speeding along the road, he'd cast a quick glance, expecting to see Lily in one of them every single time, but he did not.

He had almost started to think he had already passed them or, perhaps, Lily never left Shreveport in the first place, but then his attention was caught by a taxi car on the side of the road. Eric hit the brakes the very same moment and the Corvette skid sideways along the road, coming to a halt mere centimeters from the taxi. He leapt out of the car as his eyes zoomed in on the pair on the back seat. In another jump the vampire was already tearing away the taxi doors and his hand pulled out the man from the back seat, gripping his shoulder with so much force, a slight crack was heard. The man yelped in pain and flailed his other arm, but Eric pushed him away easily and the man fell onto the road, hitting it hard. Another scream, this time of a female voice, crossed the night air and Eric leaned into the car, pulling the woman out. Meanwhile, yet another car screeched on the road and came to a sudden stop, its headlights illuminating the scene. Surprised, Eric let go of the arm of the woman he was gripping, as if it had burnt him, "You're… not Lily!"

The woman screamed again, backing into the car, her sharp voice echoing in the night, while Eric stood slightly confused. He made a mistake. She was not Lily. For a moment, he wondered, if he should be glad or mad about it. And then, someone gripped his shoulder and turned him around.

"What the hell are you doing, Eric?" He stared at Lily's angry face, her eyes burning with such intensity he suddenly felt very much aroused, despite all of his anger at her.

Meanwhile, as the woman was sobbing in the background and the taxi driver tried scrambling up from the ground, Lily took a quick glance around to survey the situation.

"Did you attack these people?" She asked aloud and turned to him again. "No way, are you low on blood?! Oh, don't tell me you are!"

"I'm not," he grumbled out, surprised at how his anger had quenched down the moment he saw her and at the fact he found her utterly adorable even right now. He thought he would be strangling her the moment he had his grip on her, but right now, there were no such desires in him.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and glanced at the taxi driver, who was standing up on his shaky legs. Another woman appeared on the scene and Eric watched her whistle at him as she took in his appearance.

"Girl, I don't think you need a ride with me any longer," she commented and Lily turned to her.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "Just give me a moment, please."

"No, she doesn't," Eric grumbled and his arm tugged Lily to himself, her soft body bumping into him.

She yelped and the woman giggled, waving her hand and turning around. "Got it loud and clear!"

"The hell!" Lily struggled against his chest and Eric smirked, merely pressing her to him firmer. Her scent and the feeling of her body against his were driving his senses mad. He lowered his head to her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelled of fresh lilies and something else… something more profound, something that tingled all his senses and aroused him like nothing before.

The girl squirmed against him again and there was some kind of an allure in the fact she could not free herself from his embrace. Eric glanced down at her and in that moment he really did feel superior to her. After all, she was but a human.

"Let the fuck go!" meanwhile, Lily hissed, pushing against him and the vampire grinned, letting her take a step back.

His hand, however, landed on her wrist and as she breathed out in relief at getting free, he pulled her after him and headed towards his car.

"What? Hey, stop dragging me!" She struggled again, but Eric's fingers dug into her skin firmly.

He opened the doors of his Corvette and pushed her towards it, "Get in."

"No," she hissed defiantly, her eyes burning with that fiery independence that drew him to her in the first place.

Eric banged his hand on the roof of the Corvette, leaning towards Lily, who shrunk back in automatic response, "Get in before I make you."

His eyes glinted a cold blue colour and he could see Lily debate her options. Her eyes wandered off towards the other whimpering humans and then she looked back inside the car.

Suddenly, she turned to face him and flashed a smile, "Fine."

Surprised, Eric watched her slide into the passenger's seat and get comfortable. This was… unexpected. She was being too obedient. Which could only mean…

Eric smirked as he leaned inside the car and across her seat, his hand reaching for the keys in the ignition. He heard her swear under her breath and grumble something incoherent. He was still smirking as he shut the doors close and turned around. Now, he had to deal with a few humans here…

* * *

I cursed again as I hit the panel of the car with my palm. That damn sucker, taking the keys with him. I glowered at Eric, who seemed to be glamouring the poor taxi driver and then, I smirked. The keys aren't the only way to start a car. I grinned and scooped over to the driver's seat, leaning down and searching for those damn wires. I once fed on a thief and he happened to teach me a few useful tricks. Now… there. I heard the familiar buzz of the engine and lifted my head up to glance at Eric, who whirled around from the woman whom he was glamouring at the time, his eyes falling on me. I stuck my tongue out at him and pressed on the pedal, speeding off.

I was not a good driver for I didn't even have a license, but the road was empty, so after a few beelines I finally managed to steady the car to a straight line. I was already going at more than a hundred km\h, when something flashed right in front of the Corvette and with a sharp scream I stomped on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt.

I breathed out heavily, my mind a sudden mess. Oh, don't tell me I hit something… But then the Corvette doors flew open and I yelped as strong arms dragged me out. In a short moment, I realized it was Eric that flashed in front of the car in the middle of the damn empty road.

"Fuck, I should have run you over, Eric!" I yelled in anger as he suddenly pushed me down and I ended up lying with my back against the car hood.

My head swayed a bit from the sudden movement and while I contemplated my position he was already on top of me, his fist landing just beside my cheek.

"You surely enjoy playing cat and mouse!" he hissed at me, his fangs sprung.

Suddenly, my anger dissipated and I realized the situation I was in. I might be a Succubus in nature, but physically I was still human and my charms would barely work on Eric, not now at least. Not now, when he looked like he was gonna rip my head off… Or worse. Suck my blood dry.

He leaned to me and I shivered at his cold eyes, "Perhaps, it's time for the cat to enjoy the little mouse…"

I yelped as his left hand gripped my shoulder, holding it down and his lips crashed onto mine passionately. It did not take long for my body to respond and I lost my senses, feeling feverish and straight out lewd. I arched my back as Eric's right hand trailed up to cup my breast and he broke off the kiss momentarily, his eyes glazed over.

I was breathing hard, as his hand left my wrist and trailed down and up my waist, pressing at my stomach. Suddenly, I realized a wondrous thing. I wanted this man. This… vampire. I was not sure if it was my nature speaking or my deprived urges, but I wanted him to take me right here and now.

This man in front of me… was amazing. Alluring. Strong. My hands sneaked up his chest and towards his shoulders, my mind giving up to the sensations. Eric leaned towards me again, nibbling at my lower lip seductively.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop," he whispered and I moaned.

I wanted him, I really did. But I couldn't have him, just like I couldn't let him have me. This was out of question… Vampires were out of question, no matter how hot they were. Out of question.

I repeated that line in my head a few times more as Eric teased and kissed my lips, his tongue playing inside my mouth, inviting me to join in the game.

"I don't," I breathe out into his lips heavily, ignoring the sting of pain in my chest.

Eric tilted his head and his eyes bore into mine intently, "You lie."

I gulped as I wondered what was gonna happen now and Eric's lips hovered above mine for a few moments more until he leaned back and smirked at me.

Painfully, I ascertained his retreat and sat up on the hood of the car, slightly confused, "You're… gonna stop?"

"Why? Do you want me to continue?" he mocked and I bit my lip, pulling my wrinkled shirt down.

In a flash he was back to me, leaning to my ear, "You're not the only seducer here, Lily. How does your own medicine taste?"

I bit on my lip even harder, almost drawing blood. Oh, he got me. He got me good.

"Get in, I'll take you home," Eric said in his usual tone and I almost hissed at him, but then he added, "and don't even think of refusing."

Something in his voice told me I did not have much choice this time. And so, gritting my teeth and biting back my pride I slid into his car, barely giving him a glance.

He put the keys into the ignition and turned them, starting the car. I remained silent, burning with residues of anger and spite. That darn vampire. He used my own techniques to get to me. I was so close to actually giving in. So close. Unbelievable. A succubus, seduced by a mere vampire!

I gritted my teeth and turned my head to look out of the window. This entire trip to a quiet town for a change of pace had turned into a catastrophe. Everything seemed to be going downhill… I bit my lip as I tried to quench my anger and something else that was slowly rising from the crevices of my soul.

The hunger.

This little run-in with the vampire had just woken up my deepest desires. It's been more than a month since the last time I had a decent meal. Perhaps, I could have gone without it longer, but I had used my charms today on that prisoner of Eric's and then Eric had pinned me down, drawing my sleeping passion out. Now it burned slowly unsatisfied and I felt a familiar dry taste in my mouth. Like when you're feeling really thirsty, but no matter how much water you drink, you still want more…

The rest of the ride to Bon Temps was quiet and rather eerily so. I had expected Eric to blow up at me, but he did not. He hardly gave me a glance the entire way back and even though I could feel anger in him, Eric remained calm outside.

He stopped the car next to the building, where I was renting my room and for a moment we stayed silent. I peeked at him and grumbled under my breath, forcing the words out of my mouth, "Thanks' for the ride."

It came out more like a mumble, but I was sure Eric had heard it. He had perfect hearing, didn't he? He did not reply though and I got off the car, pushing the doors close. I took one last look at him, but he was staring forward and so I shrugged my shoulders and turned around. Fine, be that way. What do I care?.. I couldn't even understand what had gotten into him so suddenly. And why was he still after me? Was it my succubus charms working on him without even me knowing?..

Well, darn it all. I climbed the stairs and headed across the corridor towards my room, taking the keys out of my back pocket. I jingled them on my fingers, listening to the sound echoing in the empty hall. I halted in front of my room and stood there for a short moment with my head down. I've spent my entire life around men and now one of them was driving me crazy with his erratic behavior. And there I thought men were easy to deal with. Gee, how wrong I was…

"No goodbye kiss?" I practically jumped at Eric's voice booming so close to me and the keys rattled down to the floor incredibly loudly.

"Stop doing this!" I yelped as I squatted down to pick the keys up.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously and I scoffed. As if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Creeping up on me, that's what," I replied with a grumble, nevertheless, and stood up to face him. "Just what do you want from me, Eric?"

The vampire stared at me relatively calmly and I wondered how he could still keep his composure after all that happened to us tonight.

"You're not as dumb as you want me to believe, Lily," he whispered as he loomed closer to me. "You know what I want."

I gulped down and turned away, trying to stick the keys into the keyhole, "No, I don't."

"Why are you rejecting this idea so much?" He leaned sideways to the wall, watching me still fumble with the lock. The stupid keys just refused to fit in.

For some reason, I could feel his closeness so much more clearly than before, his masculine scent tickling my nose, my skin tingling at the intensity of his eyes on me. A crazy vision flashed in my eyes, me and Eric in a passionate embrace, and I tried to turn the keys forcefully, cursing myself for such thoughts.

Then, I felt his fingers on mine as he led my hand gently, turning the key in the lock. I felt a prickling sensation, as if electricity run through us and I knew this was so wrong. So not good… I should not be doing this. Should not even be thinking this.

"Eric," I breathed out, turning my head to him. He was so close to me. So close. I could see his lashes and his pale blue eyes, gazing at me almost lazily. "I can't… we can't…"

"Can't?" he echoed as he leaned forth towards me, our noses almost touching. "Or don't want to?"

"Can't," I whispered hoarsely. "Can't."

"Just can't?"

"Just."

"So simply?"

"So simply," I echoed shakily and tried turning away, but his fingers touched my chin, holding my face in place as he leaned in and kissed me gently, nibbling at my lower lip.

I parted my lips, granting him entrance and his tongue slipped in, exploring my mouth slowly and tentatively. He ran its tip along the roof of my mouth and then flicked it across my upper teeth teasingly. Without even noticing it, I got pulled in and as soon as I got the chance, I let my tongue touch his fangs temptingly, running the tip along its full length. I felt Eric's hand hold the back of my head as he deepened the kiss and our tongues danced around together passionately.

We broke off, me panting heavily at the lack of fresh oxygen and Eric simply trailing down my neck, planting kisses, leaving a wet trail. I leaned back, letting out a moan and his arm snaked around my waist, holding me firmly.

"I know you want me as much as I want you," he whispered into my ear, nibbling at its lobe. "Why do you keep resisting?.."

I groaned in response, not sure of it myself any more. My mind was a complete mess. My budding hunger mixed in with my primal urges and my passion, my head clouded with hot desires. There was something… something dangerous…

"I don't know," I grunted as I gripped onto Eric, not wanting to let go of him any more, my mind shutting off mental alarms about danger and vampires. Screw danger. Danger is good. Danger is fun…

Meanwhile Eric pushed me against the doors and I griped the handle, pressing it down. The doors opened up as the key had already been turned and I moaned, gripping Eric's head for one more hot kiss.

He retreated first, whispering hoarsely, "Invite me in, Lily."

I nodded my head, my hand gripping at the door casing only momentarily to steady myself, "Eric… ah, co-ouch!"

I yelped at the sharp prickling pain and my eyes dove towards my fingers. There seemed to be a splinter on the wooden casing and I was just lucky enough to prick my finger on it. And the mood was just right… I cursed at it and brought my finger up to lick off a small droplet of blood that was slowly forming on the torn skin.

A shaky moan caught my attention and I looked up at Eric in horror, realizing I just drew blood in front of a vampire. All the mental alarms went off again as I stared at his glazed eyes, fixated on my finger, his nostrils widened at the alluring smell of my blood.

Without a second thought, I jumped back into my room, letting out a heavy breath, hiding my bleeding finger behind my back as if that could help keep the scent away.

Eric's bluish eyes rose to meet mine and there was that look in them… that hunger… that thirst, which was overtaking his lust slowly, but surely.

This was it. Now he knew. He had scented it. And next time, he'll be there to taste it…

Without a word, I pulled the key out of the still ajar doors and shut it close as the hot blond vampire stared at me baffled, surprised and… hungry.

Hot tears formed in my eyes and I hit my back against the closed doors, sliding down to the floor. It's been a long long time since I cried. It's been a long long time since I had a crush. And now I had it again. On a vampire. A love not meant to be.

I bit back the tears that threatened to run down my cheeks and gathered myself up, forcing my body to stand up…


	12. To Earn Trust

**This is rather short and kind of a filler. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I didn't have any better ideas, so yeah. Please, bear with me until the next one. :)**

* * *

It's been more than a week since that evening and I've been avoiding Eric like crazy. I refused night shifts at Merlotte's and asked for the morning shifts instead. I did not walk around after dark and always got home before sunset. I left my apartment in Bon Temps and rented out a few more rooms in motels and different houses. By now I had six rented apartments and I changed them every few days, afraid that Eric might somehow get hold of my new whereabouts.

I placed mirrors by the doors and put brooms behind them, scattered iron and silver around and even hung a few garlic strings just in case. I remembered Mircea did not enjoy the smell of garlic much and so I decided I'd better use more protection than less. My room looked definitely weird, but I hoped at least some of the ancient methods would work if it came to the worst.

Everything would have been way simpler if I just moved out. Left Bon Temps. And Louisiana. Perhaps, the USA too. But there was something squirming in my chest and I found it hard to just take a hike and leave for good so simply as that. A part of me had gotten accustomed to living here, working here. I finally had a friend who accepted me as I was or, at least, I hoped she did. And speaking about Sookie, she was urging me to have a talk with Eric. According to her, he had been coming to Merlotte's every night to check if I was there.

I refused the idea. I was not even sure why I was dawdling around. Why didn't I just leave?.. I never had problems with leaving. And now, that Eric had woken up the hunger in me, I could feel it rising steadily with each hour that passed. I needed to feed if I wanted to return to my usual self. That's right, perhaps, my attraction to Eric was due to my hunger. Nothing serious. Just thirst and hunger.

I sighed heavily as I climbed the stairs of the motel, heading to my room. It was a little after sunset as I got held up by the motel manager and I wondered what should I do about my little Eric problem. After all, I can't be running and hiding from him forever. I turned at the corridor corner and as I made a few steps forward, I realized there was someone here.

I lifted my head up and my eyes widened upon seeing a certain blond vampire leaning onto the wall just beside the door of my apartment. He was staring at me with a self-content smirk on his face and I whirled around on my heel immediately, breaking into a run. Yet, Eric was faster and he appeared in front of me in less than a few seconds.

I skid and came to a sudden halt, breathing out heavily, "Eric."

"Found you," he smirked even wider, sliding his fangs out fully.

"How?" I murmured, trying to win some time as my hand slipped into my jeans back pocket.

"Does it matter?" He asked prowling towards me slowly.

"You're right, it does not," I mumbled as I suddenly whisked a small bag out of my pocket and tore it in front of Eric's eyes, letting the contents fall freely onto the floor between us.

The vampire cocked his brow amusedly as he watched the miniscule poppy seeds cover the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Ha," I scoffed. "Now you have to count all the seeds before-"

"Why?" Eric asked, pure curiosity in his eyes.

I furrowed my brows, "Cause you can't cross them before you count them, right?"

Eric was still giving me that amused and baffled look and I moaned, "Oh, don't tell me it's another one of those fake wards against vamps?"

He chuckled and I cursed, "Damn it!"

"Wherever you got this information from, it was wrong," Eric smiled. "But if it will make you feel better, there are 16 542 seeds here."

I looked down on the floor doubtfully and then glowered back at Eric, "You lie!"

"Well, why don't you count them yourself and check if I'm lying or not," he smirked and I gave him another glare.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled. "Just don't get near me, I have means to protect myself."

"Why? You're gonna throw more seeds at me?"

I gritted my teeth at his mocking tone and laughter and took out my last resort, a big silver cross, "Is that more to your liking?"

"Crosses don't really harm me," Eric shrugged and I smirked evilly.

"Not even if I stab it in your eye?"

The blond vampire gave me a hurt look and stepped closer. I retreated back, watching him carefully, painfully knowing that if he wanted to he could probably snap my little neck right now. I wondered how he would react to the fact that I would still be alive after that.

"Why did you run from me, Lily?" He asked softly and I blinked in surprise.

"Why?!" I echoed almost hysterically. Was he acting stupid so I let my guard down?

"Yes, why?"

I gave him a disbelieving look, "You don't know?"

He took a few more steps towards me and now stood just in front of me, looking down at me wonderingly. I lowered my rather unreliable weapon as I stared back at him. He looked… honest. Or he was a good actor.

"You…" I started and then stopped. How am I supposed to say this? "I just thought-"

"That I was gonna come after your blood?" He finished for me and I blinked a few times.

"So you do know," I grumbled and Eric smiled, lifting his hand up to brush his fingers at my cheek.

I flinched slightly at the feel of his fingers on my skin and in that short moment he looked hurt.

"I admit your blood smells… exquisitely," he whispered, his eyes finding mine. "But I would never hurt you, Lily."

I did not reply as I glanced away, avoiding his glance.

"You do not trust me," Eric noted, but I remained quiet again.

For a while, we simply stood there in the middle of the corridor. I did not know what to say. It was true that Eric did not seem too eager to drain me. He could have tried that already if he wanted to. I was used to vampires jumping on me the moment they scented my blood or trying to track me down in their urge to drain me to my last drop. It's not that I was scared that I would die if I lost all of my blood. That was not true. I would not die. I would simply go berserk with sudden hunger for life. And that was what I was afraid of more than anything, even more than dying.

"Then, I shall wait," suddenly, Eric said and I lifted my gaze to meet his. "Just don't run from me, Lily."

His fingers brushed away a lock of my hair, tugging it behind my ear as I stared at him surprised.

"You're… acting differently," I finally muttered and Eric arched his brow elegantly.

"Why? Did you expect me to jump on you and drain you dry?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, something like that."

"I'm not some recently turned vamp that can't even hold his urges," Eric said with disdain in his voice. "I have control over myself."

I glanced at him and he seemed to be honest with me. Perhaps, he was right. And, he really did not jump at me as I expected him to.

"I shall wait for you, Lily," he whispered and shivers ran down my spine. Pleasant shivers. "I shall wait until you are ready to trust me."


End file.
